


Bring Me Love

by evie_maria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But it takes them ages to realise it, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith can ice skate, M/M, Very Cheesy, but only a little bit of angst, klance, they're so in love it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evie_maria/pseuds/evie_maria
Summary: Keith doesn’t expect a few chance encounters to turn into a friendship, nor does he expect his summer vacation to turn into a love story. He’s fallen for Lance. But time is ticking and he wonders if he should confess his feelings before it’s too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to put all notes here, but they can be referred to throughout.  
> First of all, there is some angst in this fic but it's mostly intended to be as cheesy and heart-warming as possible.  
> I have all 4 chapters ready to upload, so you won't have to wait more than a week for any of them.  
> I've referred to Lance speaking Spanish but I don't speak it myself so I haven't included any actual dialogue.  
> Also, I've included dancer!Lance because it's my favourite headcannon, but again my knowledge of dance is limited so don't take it too seriously.
> 
> My inspiration for Lance and Maria's dance in chapter 2 is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuJ0EsiPj0Y  
> Inspiration for Lance and Maria's dance in chapter 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDW58jF5mEo
> 
> Here is a list of songs I've referred to and their owners:  
> Wouldn't It Be Nice- The Beach Boys  
> Runaway Baby- Bruno Mars  
> Tell Her About It- Billy Joel  
> Bring Me Sunshine- The Jive Aces

**July 17th**

**11:15 AM**

The sky was a clear, deep blue, without a single cloud. A golden beach stretched all the way along the high cliffs, waves gently rolling into the shore. It was crowded with families, but was easily big enough to accommodate them all. Children ran squealing in and out of the water, adults chattered and laughed as they lay sprawled over the sand. A delicious scent of fish and chips drifted out of a busy store, and almost everyone had an ice cream in their hand. Seagulls swooped and cried overhead.

In Melvin’s Café, Keith was slowly melting. He only wore sweatpants and a black t-shirt, but the ovens were on in preparation for lunch. He fanned his face with a spare menu, perspiration dripping from his wet hair down to his chin as he leaned his elbows on the counter. Fortunately, it was not yet midday and so most people had only come for ice cream; glancing over at his short, blonde co-worker at the ice cream counter, Keith silently thanked the heavens that he wasn’t on duty over there today. It was relatively quiet in his corner. Only a couple of old ladies sat at a small table, sipping tea and gossiping.

Thoughts slowly drifting, Keith turned his head to stare idly out of the large windows. From this point, only the sea and the sky could be seen, save for a few people on the patio. It was a beautiful sight, but one that Keith was used to.

As he was watching a fly darting up and down the outside of the window, his attention was caught by the sound of a large family crowding through the doors. They all had light brown skin and chocolate brown hair and were very lively, laughing happily as they talked to each other. Their presence brightened up the room immediately. They sat down at the biggest table and picked up menus. Keith stirred himself and prepared to take a lot of orders.

There was an older man and woman in the family, some adults perhaps a few years older than Keith, and plenty of small children. Only one young man looked about Keith’s age- eighteen- and as he talked to a little boy and girl, a grin on his face, they shrieked with laughter.

Curious, Keith leaned forwards to listen to the joke.

He realised that the guy was speaking a different language. It sounded like Spanish, and he didn’t understand a word. He quickly lost interest and began to fidget with the strings of his apron, waiting for the family to order.

About five minutes later, the oldest woman pushed her chair back and walked over to the counter. Keith smiled at her. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” said the woman, cheerfully. She was tall and had short, curly brown hair. She spoke with quite a thick Spanish accent. She began to reel off her family’s orders and Keith hastily scribbled it all down. His eyes flickered over to the family at the table once more. The young man who had been talking to the children before was now leaning across the table to help them colour a picture.

Keith allowed himself another brief glance and then got back to work. As it grew closer to midday, the café became a great deal more crowded, and he was constantly on his feet; taking orders, giving change, dealing with difficult customers. By 2:00 PM, he was only too glad to be out of there, hoisting his worn red backpack onto his shoulder and stepping out into the fresh air. The sun burned down on his pale face. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, already panting a little. Damn this heatwave.

He wasn’t sure what he’d do with the rest of his day; probably go and relax at the house for a bit, see if anyone wanted to watch a movie. The beach wasn’t of much interest to him. He couldn’t swim and didn’t see the attraction of sunbathing. Keith liked to be on the move.

He slowly wandered back along the shore. He gazed idly at the water, a welcome cool breeze whipping gently at his face and hair. The sea was full of laughing couples and squealing children and for a moment Keith allowed himself a wistful smile. Then he blinked, jerking back into reality when a swimmer caught his eye. There were a few other serious swimmers streaking across the water amidst the summer crowd, but this one stuck out a mile. He moved with immense speed and power, and with tremendous skill, but it was more than that. He looked…truly alive. Like if there was a purpose to life, his was to be in the water and nothing else. His golden brown face glowed, his eyes shone, and Keith could have sworn he heard him laughing with joy as he turned onto his back and kicked his legs out lazily.

He stood mesmerised, feet rooted in the sand, as the guy in the water dived under the surface and came up a few moments later, gasping for breath. He shook his head, and droplets of water flew from his dark hair.

He then swam to the shore and as he walked out of the shallows and raced to join a family who were building sandcastles, Keith realised he was the Spanish guy from the café.

He looked from the family back to the water, which seemed to sparkle and glisten brighter after the swimmer’s presence. With a smile, Keith shrugged and continued his walk to the house. It took him up a fairly steep and rocky cliff path, but he could see the sea for the entire walk; when he had first arrived, this had seemed like a novelty but after seeing nothing but water from the windows of the café he was becoming slightly bored of the sight. His legs soon grew heavy as he trudged onwards, and he almost fell into the small blue door of Hunk’s brother’s seaside apartment he had lent them for the summer.

“I’m back!” he called, kicking his shoes off and walking into the living room. Pidge was on the sofa with her feet up, and turned her auburn head.

“Hey, Keith! How was work?”

“Hot.” Keith collapsed onto the sofa. Pidge had closed the curtains but the sun still glared in through the big window. Empty water bottles lined the floor. “You’d think, being from Texas, I’d be okay with this.”

“You’ve never been okay with it in Texas, either,” pointed out Pidge.

Keith huffed and tossed a scrunched up shopping list at her. “As if you can talk.” Pidge was from further up north and her attempts to cope with the heat had been quite funny. “What have you been up to?”

Pidge’s eyes lit up. “Studying for next term. We’re going to be doing so many interesting things. I know about most of them already but I can’t wait to go into more depth. For example…”

Keith listened patiently as she talked at top speed about physics. Pidge wasn’t conceited, she just had a deep passion for science. Keith didn’t understand a word of what she said but was happy to listen. “Sounds exciting!” He hadn’t gathered the mental strength to even think about next term yet, and admired his friend for how easily she could learn.

Pidge gave a small smile and shuffled across, placing her hand on Keith’s arm. “Keith, I know last year was really tough for you,” she said earnestly. “Although it may not seem like it, I struggled too and so did everyone else in our own way. You’re not alone. Still, I can’t imagine how hard it must be to be in your situation. But don’t worry, Hunk and I are here for you and you can count on us.”

Keith gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks, Pidge. Where is Hunk, by the way?”

“In the kitchen, making pasta.” A loud shriek came from the next room. “And by the sound of it, it’s not going very well.”

They dashed into the kitchen and for a moment, Keith thought they were under attack. Red liquid was splattered over the walls and the floor and even the ceiling. He was full of relief when he saw Hunk standing sheepishly in the corner and not slumped on the floor.

“I forgot to put the lid on the blender,” explained Hunk.

Pidge shook her head. “Honestly.”

“Shame, it tastes amazing,” said Keith, wiping some off the wall and licking his finger. Hunk was an excellent cook and made most of their meals at college. Keith had felt bad about this at first but Hunk insisted that he loved doing it.

“Never mind,” said Hunk. “There are some pizzas in the fridge. I’ll stick them in the oven and they’ll be ready soon.”

As Hunk and Pidge set to work with the pizzas, Keith grabbed a wet cloth and began scrubbing at the floor and the walls. The repetitive, simple motion left plenty of time to think and Keith’s thoughts were full of the family at the beach. The woman he had spoken to had had kind, warm brown eyes; he had seen her scolding a little girl, love and fondness hidden under her stern tone of voice. But mostly he thought about the young man he had seen in the water, who had playfully picked up one of the children as they left the café, placing him on his shoulders. They all seemed to get on so well together. It was an ideal family, the kind of family Keith longed to belong to.

Hunk noticed perceptively after dinner that Keith hadn’t lost his strained look or the shadows under his eyes, and spoke to him. “Why don’t you take a walk on the beach? Some fresh sea air will do you good after being cooped up in the café.”

Keith had nothing better to do, so he grabbed his jacket. “Thanks, Hunk. Good idea.”

“Want me to come with you?”

“No thanks, it’s fine.”

Within minutes of stepping onto the beach, Keith felt his body relaxing. Hands in pockets, he strolled slowly along the sand. The area of the beach in front of the café was pretty crowded, but if you rounded a corner of the cliff there was a huge section that was empty except for a large family having a picnic in the distance.

Enjoying the quiet, Keith paused for a moment to look at ocean. It was so inviting. The waves were big, as it was quite windy, but the sun was beginning to shine on it. Feeling a sudden burst of childishness, Keith pulled off his boots, pushed up his sweatpants and ran, splashing, into the water. When it reached his knees, he stopped and stood still, letting the waves hit him. It was amazingly therapeutic.

He took another small step forwards.

His foot caught in some seaweed and he fell, face first, into the water with a loud splash.

Panicking and flailing uselessly, he fought to resurface. The salty water was in his mouth and nose, making him gag.

Someone caught him under the arms and pulled him up. Gasping and coughing, Keith wiped his eyes with his wrist and raised his head. He found himself looking into the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Blinking, he saw that it was a guy who had been paddling, like him. The guy’s t-shirt was now soaking wet, but he was smiling. “Are you okay?”

Aside from being wet and cold, Keith was fine. So he nodded. “Sorry for getting you wet.”

The guy laughed. “Don’t worry about that.”

A large wave came rushing towards them. The guy had his back to it and so he was flung forwards, into Keith. He wrapped his arms around him on instinct and they both crashed into the water.

The guy surfaced immediately, pulling Keith up with him. He opened his mouth to apologise, but Keith was laughing. He gave him a warm smile in response. “We’d better get out of the water before we have any more accidents!”

 _He’s the guy from the café!_ “Yeah, good idea.”

They waded to the shore. “Do you live nearby?” asked the guy. “If not, you can dry your clothes at my house, if you like.”

“It’s alright, I’m staying in a house just up the cliff,” said Keith gratefully. “Thanks, anyway.”

They parted ways, Keith’s face red with embarrassment. God. Hopefully he’d never seen that guy ever again.

His hopes were short lived. He didn’t see the guy again for almost a week. He managed to forget the humiliating incident as he focused on having fun with Pidge and Hunk; they had dragged him out to all sorts of tourist destinations and the trio had stayed up till the early hours every night watching movies and playing games.

Thursday brought fierce, bitter wind followed by heavy rain. Keith, who enjoyed wild weather, had been out for a walk but as the rain began to fall he darted into Melvin’s Café for shelter.

And it seemed as if half of the village had had the same idea, because he could hardly move; he only just managed to squeeze into a table by the wall. The noise in the small café was so loud he could hardly hear himself think, but the atmosphere was cheerful despite the weather. It was quite stuffy and Keith tugged off his red jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. When he turned back round, a mug of steaming hot chocolate was on the table in front of him. He looked sharply upwards and was horrified to see _the guy_.

The guy grinned and sat down opposite him, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. “Hello. You hiding from the rain too, huh?”

Keith nodded, quite tongue tied.

“I was glad to see someone I know here. Not that I really know you, but…anyway, the name’s Lance.” Lance was wearing a baggy jacket and a light blue shirt. His eyes were the colour of forget-me-nots. He took a long sip of his hot chocolate and sighed with satisfaction.

“I’m Keith,” said Keith, his gaze fixed on the tablecloth. It was pale blue and patterned with small red flowers. “Thanks again for, uh…saving me. On Saturday.”

Lance chuckled. “Oh, that was nothing. Do you work here? I think I’ve seen you a few times.”

“Yeah, I work here,” said Keith, fidgeting with the handle of his large white mug. “It gets busy, but it’s the best job I’ve ever had, and I need the money since I’m in college and with no family, it’s kinda hard.” The second he said this, Keith regretted it. He raised his eyes to Lance’s, waiting for him to answer in an overly pitiful voice.

But Lance looked warm and sincere as he said, “Well, I’m glad you got this job. Do you live around here?”

“No, I’m from Texas. I’m at college there.” Keith was vaguely aware of the sound of chatter, the rain smacking the windows, the small jolt of their table of someone squeezed past, but his focus was on Lance. The warm smell of hot chocolate was drifting between them.

“Texas? Jeez, you came a long way. Although I can’t say anything. I’m from Cuba,” explained Lance. “We have a house here that we stay in for the summer.”

“Are you at college?”

“Me? No, I’m studying dance. I want to be a professional,” admitted Lance. He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “I’ve been doing it since I was six and I’ve won a lot of competitions with my partner, Allura.”

Later, Keith would be able to explain why his stomach plummeted when he heard Lance say this. For now, he just blamed it on the hot chocolate.

“Wow, that’s cool,” he said breezily. “So, uh…what’s your favourite dance?”

“Definitely the jive.”

“Right,” said Keith, pretending he knew what that was. “What else do you like to do?”

“I like animals,” said Lance enthusiastically. “Especially marine ones. I have a blue fish at home, called Blue.”

Keith snorted. “Real inventive,” he said, an amused smile on his face.

Lance huffed. “It was my six year old niece who named her, actually. What about you? Do you have any pets?”

“I used to have a spaniel dog called Belle,” sighed Keith. “She was amazing, but she died two years after I got her. She got hit by a car.”

Lance gasped. “That’s horrible!”

“It happened like ten years ago,” Keith assured him. He glanced up at the window. “Jeez, the rain’s still coming down.”

Lance followed his gaze out of the window and his eyes lit up. “I love rain! I feel like it refreshes everything. It’s fun to go out in it, too.”

“Then what are you doing sitting in here?” teased Keith.

Lance rose to the challenge and got to his feet, rushing out of the door. The people nearest the door shrieked as the cold wind blew in. Grinning, Keith watched Lance from the window. The guy gave him a thumbs up and held out his hand, feeling the drops of rain on it. Keith shook his head. Lance didn’t seem to be embarrassed by the fact that he was the only person not taking shelter. He jumped into a puddle, dirty water soaking the bottom of his jeans. Watching him mess around, Keith had to laugh.

“He’s mad,” grumbled an old woman, through a mouthful of scones and jam. “Young ones these days.”

Most people had lost interest by now but a few still gathered by the window. Lance loved an audience, and began to dance enthusiastically. The watching people cheered and clapped, and Keith did too, moving towards the door.

To his embarrassment, Lance suddenly ran back into the café and grabbed his hand. “Come on, Keith! I need a partner!”

“I don’t dance,” stammered Keith, blushing and trying to move away. Lance wasn’t having it. He firmly pulled Keith outside; Keith struggled and resisted, but Lance was bigger and after a few moments he had to give in.

“This is embarrassing,” he grumbled, as they stood together in the rain.

“Don’t be such a grump,” teased Lance, taking both his hands and pulling him round in circles. Keith tried to move as little as he could, but Lance’s enthusiasm was contagious and he couldn’t help dancing along with him. Not that he had ever danced in his life, but he tried.

Then Lance put a hand on his back and guided Keith’s hand to his shoulder. Their movements became slower. Keith’s cheeks turned pink. “People are watching!” he hissed.

“Who cares?” whispered Lance. “Just follow my lead.”

Keith’s head began to feel light as he looked into Lance’s blue eyes. He felt weak at the knees. He could tell they were dancing- his view was constantly changing- but he barely registered the movements. His own palms began to feel sweaty, but Lance’s were wonderfully smooth and soft and the pressure of his hand on his back send constant flutters through Keith’s body. At one point he stumbled, tripping over his feet and falling forwards into Lance’s chest; the close contact made him almost giddy. But Lance’s hand went to his waist to support him, squeezing reassuringly.

With a final turn, the dance came to an end and they abruptly stopped, panting, their faces almost touching. They remained in hold for nearly five seconds before pulling apart and laughing.

“That was fun,” chuckled Lance.

Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re such a goofball.”

“The rain’s stopped,” said Lance, blinking and looking upwards. “I didn’t even notice.”

“I’m soaked,” groaned Keith, running a hand over his wet t shirt. Water from his hair was dripping uncomfortably down the back of his neck.

Lance felt guilty. “Do you want to come to my house and have a hot drink? You can borrow a towel, too.”

“This situation feels familiar,” chuckled Keith. “Thank you for the offer but I should really get home, my friends will be wondering where I am.”

“It’s no problem,” smiled Lance. “I’ll head back, too. I’ll see you soon, I hope. Are you at the café tomorrow?”

“U-um, yes, from 9 to 12.” Lance hoped to see him? Keith couldn’t deny that he also hoped to see Lance, but he couldn’t believe that this was happening. He walked back to the house in a daze and barely noticed Pidge opening the door and pulling him inside.

“You’re wet through,” she said. “Hunk, run and get a hairdryer while he gets changed.”

Not having much of a choice, Keith rushed upstairs and changed into his pyjamas. When he came back down a mug of hot tea was on the table. No sooner had he sat down than Hunk was plugging in the hairdryer and getting to work on his thick black hair.

“Thanks, you two,” he mumbled gratefully, sipping the tea.

Pidge brushed him off. “It’s nothing. I’m surprised you didn’t take shelter in Melvin’s.”

“I did, and I talked to a guy called Lance. I saw him yesterday at the beach and he came over and started talking to me.”

Pidge shrugged. “That’s nice of him. What’s he like?”

“Tall. Brown hair. He’s from Cuba,” said Keith. “He seems to think we’re friends now and I guess we are, it’s just a little bit overwhelming. He’s really friendly and outgoing. He’ll probably have forgotten about me by tomorrow.”

“I’m sure he won’t,” assured Hunk. “Seems like a cool guy. If you become good friends you should introduce us. Maybe you’ll even keep in touch when you go back to college.”

“That’s a bit far ahead,” laughed Keith. “Look, I only met him yesterday. I really don’t care about him.”

“Is that why you came home ecstatic?” asked Pidge.

Keith looked at her in horror. “What do you mean?”

Pidge grinned. “I mean that your eyes were shining, you looked like you were in in heaven…”

Keith clamped a hand over her mouth. “Shut up!”

“He’s blushing,” grinned Hunk.

Both of them could see that Keith didn’t appreciate their sense of humour, and stopped teasing. “We were only joking,” said Hunk, patting Keith’s shoulder. “But you have seemed a lot happier, Keith. Probably the sea air.”

Keith nodded. “Yes, that’s it.” He didn’t tell them how his entire body had filled with butterflies when Lance had taken his hand, or how his knees had gone weak when he looked into his blue eyes. It was probably just the feeling of making a new friend.

Since that’s definitely all Lance was.

 

 

The next day, Keith was working at Melvin’s. The wind and rain had gone but the clouds were low and dark, and the heating was on in the café. Keith whistled cheerfully as he hurried around preparing orders and serving the customers; until a brown haired, tanned young man sitting by the window caught his eye.

Lance grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Keith’s stomach did a backflip.

He smiled back at his friend and continued with his work, stealing glances at Lance every now and then. There was a short break in the clouds and the sun shone through the window, casting a golden glow on Lance's skin and hair. It was breath taking and distracted Keith so much he almost walked into the wall. Lance laughed and shook his head.

Keith steeled himself and concentrated on what he was doing. He soon put Lance from his mind. But when he was serving a woman at the counter, he wrote down her order then looked up to see Lance, leaning on the counter with his elbows. He jumped backwards and Lance laughed loudly. “I didn’t know my face was that scary.”

“It’s terrifying,” joked Keith.

“Hmm, so that’s why you always seem so nervous around me.”

Keith’s face fell. “What? Lance, I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to be like that it’s just that I’m not great at connecting with people and I-“

“Keith,” interrupted Lance, saying his name slowly and carefully, as if he enjoyed saying it. “I was joking, don’t worry.”

Keith blushed. “Right. Sorry.”

“And stop apologising for the way you are,” said Lance, blushing a little in response. He coughed and changed the subject. “Anyway, what’s your opinion on baked potatoes?”

“I think they’re pretty nice,” shrugged Keith.

Lance smiled. “I’d like two then, please.” He glanced at the clock. “I’m expecting someone to join me for lunch in a few minutes.” He winked.

Keith assumed it was his girlfriend. “T-two baked potatoes coming right up!” As Lance went to sit down, he set about preparing his order, his heart racing in an unpleasant way. Someone coming for lunch? That definitely sounded like a date. Of course, Lance was a funny, lovely person and it was no surprise he had a girlfriend. And why should Keith even care?

“Two baked potatoes,” he said heavily, putting them on the table. Lance thanked him. It was now noon, so Keith could go home. He untied his apron and hung it up in the staff room, then walked towards the door, stopping by Lance’s table on the way. The date hadn’t arrived yet. “My shift’s over now so I guess I’ll see you soon,” he said, unable to meet Lance’s eyes. “I hope you have a good lunch with whoever’s coming to join you.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “I hoped so too, but it seems like they’re about to walk out on me.”

“What?”

Lance tried not to laugh. “It’s you!” he grinned, taking Keith’s arm and pulling him down into the seat opposite.

Keith’s mouth hung open. “What?”

Lance shook his head. “Honestly, I told you yesterday I’d see you today, didn’t I?”

“Well, yeah,” said Keith. He picked up his knife and fork. “Thanks for the potato?”

Lance chuckled. “You’re welcome. So, how’s life?”

Keith shrugged. “Same as usual. You?”

“Busy,” said Lance. “To be honest, I’ve only got like fifteen minutes because I have to go out with my family. Well, I don’t have to but they don’t like it when I don’t come.”

“I understand,” said Keith, although he didn’t really. He just appreciated Lance using his free time to talk to him. “I’ll have to introduce you to my friends Hunk and Pidge, by the way. They’d like to meet you.”

Lance looked overjoyed. “Thank you! I can’t wait. I can introduce you to my family sometime, too. So, how’s college?”

Keith groaned. “I hate it.”

“Really? What are you studying?” Lance looked concerned.

“Biology. I picked it because I find it interesting, but the classes have kinda taken the interest from it for me. And I have no idea what I want to do.”

“You’ll figure it out in time,” assured Lance. “My whole family dances so I guess I’m lucky that I’ve always known what I want to do. Don’t worry, a lot of people still don’t know when they get to college. You have time.”

Keith had heard this speech many times but he appreciated Lance’s reassurance. “Can you tell me about your family?” he asked, a little shyly.

Lance accepted the change of subject immediately. “Well, I have a brother called Carlos who’s 27. I’m not really that close to him, I mean he’s always been protective of me but he still treats me like a little kid. He has a wife called Alicia and they have two daughters called Alexandra and Alyssa, my nieces. I love playing with them! Then there’s my uncle Anton and aunt Bonnie. They have a six year old called Thomas and a daughter called Maria. She’s a year younger than me and was my best friend growing up. We always used to prank Carlos and then hide at the bottom of the garden because he’d get so mad.”

Keith laughed. “Sounds like you had fun.”

“Yeah, we did.” There was silence as they ate, enjoying each other’s company. “Are you getting dessert?”

“No, I’m not that hungry.”

“Me neither. And I have to go in a minute,” sighed Lance.

Keith tried not to look too disappointed. “It’s fine. Uh…” He flushed slightly. “Maybe we should meet up another day?”

Lance looked excited. “I have an idea! Maria and I are performing in a dance competition tomorrow night. Well, it’s mostly just a show, not really a competition, but would you like to come and watch?”

Keith had never danced a step in his life but he supposed it might be fun to watch. “Sure, I’ll come.”

“Great! Shall I give you my number so I can text you the time and place?” he asked, sounding suddenly bashful. Keith nodded, so he scribbled it on a scrap of notepaper, folded it up and handed it over. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Keith.”

Keith looked down at the paper in his hand, heart racing.

He had no idea what to do. Text Lance? Call him? No, a call was unnecessary. A simple text would do. Then again, would that seem unfriendly?

“Just text him,” said Pidge, as they drank milkshakes in the living room. “It’s not hard.”

Keith sighed. “You’re right.” He entered Lance in his contacts as ‘Lancey Lance’- it was cheesy, but no one would ever know. Then he typed, ‘hello. It’s Keith :)’, and pressed send, cringing at himself. Since when did he put smiley faces in his texts?

Almost immediately his phone buzzed. It was Lance.

**_Lance: Hii! Are we still on for tomorrow? :-)_ **

 


	2. Chapter 2

**July 24th**

It turned out that the show was being held in an arena in the next town, at 7pm. Since tomorrow was also Maria’s birthday, Lance invited him to the party that was being held afterwards. Keith felt awkward about going, since he didn’t know Maria, but Lance assured him that he’d be welcome.

The next day, panic set in. “I don’t have any suitable clothes,” groaned Keith.

“Is it a very formal occasion?” asked Hunk, calmly.

“I have no idea. I don’t want to ask Lance, it would seem so awkward.”

In the end, Hunk drove him to the store and they bought a pair of black jeans, a black shirt and a purple tie, reasoning that he could quickly pull the tie off if it turned out to be informal. Pidge raised an eyebrow when they returned. “All black?”

“I’m going for simplicity,” insisted Keith. He looked at the clock, which read 6:00. “Lance is coming to pick me up in half an hour! I need to wash my hair!”

Hunk and Pidge did all they could to help and by 6:25, Keith was pacing the living room anxiously, biting his lip. When the doorbell rang, he almost jumped out of his skin. “Would it look more casual if one of you guys answered the door?”

Hunk obligingly went to open the door. Keith couldn’t resist looking round the living room door. His heart began to race when he saw Lance standing there. Handsome, perfect Lance. He was wearing a shirt and tie and for the first time, Keith realised that he had really broad shoulders. This made his butterflies even worse.

Lance smiled at Hunk and held out his hand. “Hi! I’m Lance McClain, Keith’s friend.”

 _Lance McClain._ What perfection.

Hunk grinned back, shaking his hand firmly. He had obviously taken to Lance; he was so friendly, it was hard not to. “Hi there! I’m Hunk. Keith’s coming now. Would you like to come in for a drink, or set off straight away?”

“I’d like to get off, if you don’t mind,” said Lance, regretfully. “I’m dancing in the show, you see. Oh, hello, Keith!” He waved, seeing Keith walking down the hall.

Keith waved back shyly. “Hi, Lance.”

Hunk looked from Keith to Lance, his grin growing bigger. “Well, I don’t want to keep you two,” he said cheerfully.

Keith was about to hiss at Hunk to knock it off when he was distracted by Pidge running down the stairs. “Is this Lance?”

“Yeah, I’m Lance McClain! Nice to meet you,” exclaimed Lance.

Pidge nodded. “I’m Pidge Gunderson. Likewise.”

“We really should be going,” said Keith hastily, before his friends could say anything embarrassing. “See you later, guys.”

He turned and followed Lance to his car. Hunk and Pidge watched from the doorway, smirking.

“It takes about ten minutes to drive there,” said Lance, starting up the car. “Want some music on?”

“I don’t mind.”

Lance opted for music. Keith had to laugh at his choice. “The Beach Boys? Seriously? I thought you were cool, Lance.”

“They are cool!” protested Lance. “You’re just jealous of my superior music taste. What do you like, anyway?”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t really listen to music much.”

“There we are, then,” said Lance satisfied. He began to sing along, to Keith’s embarrassment. “Wouldn’t it be nice if we were older, and we wouldn’t have to wait so long...”

To Keith’s surprise, Lance had a beautiful singing voice. It was deeper than he had expected. Was there anything Lance couldn’t do?

“I’ve never really been to a dance show before,” said Keith, awkwardly. “I don’t know what to expect.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after you,” said Lance, in a way that made Keith’s heart miss a beat. “You can come backstage with me, then I’ll get you a good seat. I don’t expect you to be a dance expert. It’s just for fun, so enjoy it.”

They drove on, Keith sneaking glances at Lance every so often. His blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, but he drummed his fingers on the wheel and tapped his feet to the music.

Lance laughed. “I can see you looking at me, you know.”

Keith blushed violently and turned away, leaning on his hand to look out of the window. Excitement was fizzing up inside of him at the fact that Lance was literally sitting right next to him. At one point Lance’s hand brushed his leg as he reached for the controls, and Keith felt queasy.

The carpark was crowded when they got there and Lance had to drive around for a while before he found a space; not that Keith minded. When they got out and walked to the doors, Lance greeted several people. Keith didn’t know anyone, and kept close to Lance’s side. Sensing his discomfort, Lance quickly squeezed his hand and gave him a smile. Keith blushed, and Lance laughed. It was so easy to make Keith blush.

Backstage, dancers rushed around in shiny outfits, getting ready for the performance. Lance found Maria, a slim girl with long brown curls. She was wearing a beautiful silver dress. “There you are, Lance! You’re late!”

“Sorry, I had to go and get Keith first,” said Lance.

“Oh!” Maria looked with interest at Keith. “Hi, I’m Maria Marquez, Lance’s cousin.”

“I’m Keith Kogane,” said Keith, trying to sound friendly. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hadn’t you better take him to his seat, Lance?” suggested Maria. “The show starts in ten minutes.”

“Sure. Come with me, Keith!”

Lance found him a seat in the second row and Keith settled down, wishing he had brought his phone. Everyone else talked loudly while they waited for the show to begin. After what seemed like hours, the first couple to dance was announced.

Most of the couples were doing slow, repetitive routines that all looked the same to Keith. He stopped paying attention and would have fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the loud music. The families either side of him kept talking, which was annoying.

Finally, he heard Lance’s name. “Dancing the jive,” said the presenter, a tall, dark haired woman. “Lance McClain and Maria Marquez.”

Lance and Maria took to the stage. Lance was wearing an open jacket and loose trousers. He was grinning and waving, clearly loving the audience. At first Keith thought he wouldn’t notice him, but just before the music started, Lance caught his eye and winked. Keith raised his butt from his seat, trying to get a good view.

They were dancing to exciting music, and they were faster and more entertaining than the other dancers. They travelled almost the entire floor, sometimes in hold, kicking and flicking energetically. They shared a good dynamic, and Keith found himself clapping along with the rest of the audience. Maria and Lance looked like they were having fun; their dance was like a sudden burst of joy. Towards the end, Lance began to mouth the words, to Keith’s amusement.

All too soon, it was over. Keith leapt to his feet, clapping enthusiastically. The whole audience stood up with him. The dance was exceptional; even Keith could tell that it had been the best.

There was one more couple to dance, then Keith went backstage to find Lance. He found him surrounded by a group of people, all eager to congratulate him, but the second Lance saw Keith he beamed and pushed his way out of the crowd. “Did you like it, Keith? Were we good?”

“I loved it,” Keith assured him. “You two were amazing!”

“I actually forgot the steps about halfway through,” laughed Maria. “It was a bit of a disaster. I sort of just bounced on the spot for a few moments while Lance did the routine.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t notice,” said Keith. This was because he had only had eyes for Lance, but Maria seemed happy with the comment.

“Now time for the party,” said Lance, clapping his hands. “It’s in the church hall back near the beach, Keith. We’ll go in my car.”

Maria travelled in the car with them. She and Lance sang along to some Spanish songs on the radio, and Keith was impressed. Then she started asking questions.

“So, how did you guys meet?”

Keith went red and mumbled something about the sea. Lance immediately began to talk at top speed. “Keith works at Melvin’s. We started talking last week.”

“Oh, I love Melvin’s! Maybe you’ll let us have a discount?” she said to Keith, with a wink.

Keith laughed. “I’d have to ask the manager about that.”

Maria and Keith talked for a while, and Keith began to relax as he found she was as friendly and easy-going as Lance. “Do you have a girlfriend back home, Keith?” she asked at one point.

Keith was horrified. Was she going to ask him out? Maria was lovely, but he didn’t want to have to tell her that he was actually interested in her cousin. Wait, what? “U-um no, I don’t.”

“Ooh.” Maria raised her eyebrows at Lance in the mirror. “Lance doesn’t, either. He thinks he’s soo good with the ladies, though.”

Keith was confused. “But-“

“I can hear you!” said Lance. “For your information, Keith, I am _very_ good with the ladies. And the guys.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Maria. “Oh, we’re here!”

Thank God for that. Keith leapt out of the car, slamming the door, then followed Lance and Maria into the hall.

The noise was deafening, and they could hardly see for people. Keith groaned. “Are these all your family members?!”

Lance laughed. “Some of them are. Some of them are Maria’s friends.”

Keith had barely even remembered his eighteenth birthday. This was a whole different level. People stood talking and buying drinks as children rushed around, squealing and laughing. Music pumped out of the speakers. Several people had made their way onto the dance floor already but Lance said he wanted to get drinks first.

They found a space at a table and sat down with some of Maria’s friends and cousins. People kept coming up to Maria and wishing her a happy birthday, and she hugged all of them. Her friends seemed happy to see Lance, and he flirted shamelessly with them. Keith sat in the shadows, feeling almost ignored. Why had he agreed to come? He had never been to a party in his life. Deep down, he knew he had come for Lance, but he realised that was hopeless as he watched Lance talk to a girl, making her giggle and blush.

Then Lance turned to face him, and gave a friendly smile. His face fell when he saw Keith’s downcast expression.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly, laying his hand on Keith’s.

Keith looked down at his now covered hand and gulped, trying to stop a blush creeping onto his face. “I’m fine, I’m just not used to parties.”

“I’ll take you home, if you want.”

He shook his head and smiled at Lance. “No, let’s enjoy it.”

Lance seemed relieved. “Okay.”

“I just need the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Lance watched him go, then turned to find himself looking into Maria’s brown eyes. “What?”

“Keith isn’t just a friend, is he?” she said.

“What are you talking about?”

“Lance! If he’s just a friend, why do you keep looking fondly at him when you think he’s not looking? Why do you keep touching him? Why do you talk to him in that soft voice?”

Lance gazed down at the floor for a while, fidgeting with his hands. At last he said, “I don’t know, okay? I’ve barely known him for a week.”

Maria sighed. “I’m sure he likes you, Lance.”

Lance blushed deeply. “I…I just need to think about it.”

“Look, here he comes. Ask him to dance.”

“He’ll refuse.”

“Ask him!”

They stopped talking as Keith walked up, and Maria gave Lance a thumbs up before turning away to chat to her friends.

Lance waited for Keith to take the last sip of his drink, then cleared his throat. “Would you like to dance with me?”

Keith almost choked on his drink. “I’d…love to, but I can’t dance at all.”

“Dancing is just movement to music,” said Lance mischievously, taking his hand. “There’s music, so let’s go and move. I’ll show you what to do.”

“On one condition. Show me how to dance like you did today.”

“Let’s go for it.”

He led him onto the floor. Keith immediately panicked and regretted his decision. What was he thinking? He didn’t have a clue what to do. He froze, sweat trickling down his forehead. The music was much louder out here, and he was surrounded by people who could actually dance.

Then Lance was in front of him, and everything else disappeared. “Just move to the beat, Keith. Relax.”

Keith looked down at his hand, encased in Lance’s. Was this a dream come true?

Lance took his other hand. “Follow my lead. Step backwards....that’s right….now bring it forwards, then step to the side like this. Side, together, side, side, together, side, back, forwards, side…yes!”

They moved slowly at first, Lance chanting to help him with the steps. Keith caught on quickly, and began to enjoy moving in sync with Lance, feeding off Lance’s contagious energy.

The song ‘Runaway Baby’ began to play, and Lance smiled at Keith. “Ready? Let’s go for it.”

He took Keith through the steps, never letting go of his hand. Keith relaxed. What did it matter that people might be watching him? He was having fun and he was with Lance. That was all that mattered. Sure, he probably resembled a drunken elephant but it wasn’t the end of the world.

Maria came bouncing up to them, clapping her hands and dancing enthusiastically. “Go for it, Keith!”

Keith smiled at her and pushed his wet hair out of his face, now sweating from exertion instead of embarrassment.

She held out her hand. “Want to be my partner for a bit?”

He looked to Lance, who smiled and nodded. He took Maria’s hand and followed her round the floor, gaining confidence by the second. He noticed that she looked like Lance; she had the same skin, hair and blue eyes, and she was very beautiful. She was also nice, and kept praising him. “Great job, Keith,” she said, panting, as they sat down. She held up her hand for a high five and Keith smacked her waiting palm.

Lance sidled up to them, his mouth full of food. “Buffet’s open, you guys.”

“Perfect!” cheered Maria.

After another half hour, Keith was getting bored of standing around smiling at people and introducing himself occasionally. Lance noticed his smile was becoming strained, and took his arm. “Let’s go somewhere quiet for a bit.”

Keith didn’t protest, and followed him out of the hall. They ran down to the beach in the dark. The music from the party could be heard very faintly on the wind, but the sound of the waves was louder. Keith looked out to sea; the only thing visible was the tiny lights of a boat in the far distance.

Lance took a deep breath and sighed. “I love this place.”

“It’s beautiful,” agreed Keith. He turn his head upwards and so did Lance. The sky was clear, and millions of stars could be seen.

“Let’s stargaze,” said Lance, getting down on the sand and lying on his back. Keith laughed and lay down beside him.

Lying down, he could literally see nothing but stars and the black sky. It was a strange feeling, like he was falling into space. He gave an awe-struck sigh. It was a cold night, and cool air blew against his face; he shivered a little, and Lance moved closer so their bodies were touching. They lay still together.

“Thank you, Lance.”

Lance said nothing. He didn’t need to.

“Isn’t it funny,” murmured Keith, almost to himself. “That one week ago I didn’t know you existed. Now I’m lying here looking at the stars with you, and it feels like we’re the only people in the universe.”

Lance laughed. “Very poetic.” He frowned thoughtfully. “I guess we were just lucky. We clicked.”

“I feel like I could tell you anything, absolutely anything, and you won’t judge me. I don’t even feel like that with my two best friends.”

Lance turned to glance at him before looking back at the stars again. “Go on, then. Tell me something.”

“My parents died when I was thirteen. I’ve lived with a bunch of different foster families who didn’t really want me. I’m scared because I’m basically on my own.”

“No, you’re not. You have me.”

Keith blinked back the tears that had sprung to his eyes. “Everyone thinks I’m an asshole, but I’m just afraid of being close with people.”

“I never thought you were an asshole,” said Lance quietly. “Shy and awkward, but not an asshole.”

Keith smiled in the darkness. “Thanks,” he whispered. He cleared his throat, trying to pull himself together. “All right, now you tell me something.”

“I’m scared no one will ever like me for who I am. I’m a flirt, anyone who knows me will tell you that. But that’s all girls and guys see me as. I’m worried no one will ever actually want to be with me long term- or if I’ll even ever find someone I love.”

Keith snorted. “You’re only eighteen, Lance. Quit worrying. You’ll find your special someone before long.”

Lance looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments. “Yeah. Yeah, maybe.”

They lay in silence again, snuggling closer than before. Keith yawned. Lying down was making him sleepy. Lance yawned after him, and they both giggled.

“I feel like I could go to sleep right here,” sighed Lance.

 

 

Keith’s eyes opened abruptly. At first he didn’t know where he was, then he saw the stars and felt Lance’s body beside him. Something cold and wet was covering his legs, and he sat bolt upright.

“Lance!” he cried, shaking the sleeping man next to him. “The tide’s coming in!”

Lance grunted and rolled over, ignoring Keith. Keith shook him again and he sat up, a disgruntled look on his face. It was replaced by shock when he saw the waves splashing over his legs.

A bigger one surged in, covering their faces. They leapt up, spluttering and coughing; then they caught each other’s eye, and burst out laughing.

“Oh my God,” said Lance, grabbing Keith’s arm and hurrying away from the beach. “What the hell? How long were we asleep?”

Keith pulled his phone from his pocket. “It’s 3 AM. And I’ve got twenty missed calls from Hunk and fifteen from Pidge.”

Lance gasped and took out his own phone. “I’ve got a ton of missed calls and texts, too. Good God. Let’s go. My house is nearer than yours- do you want to stay for the night?”

At any other time, Keith would have blushed and stammered at the idea but he was too cold and tired. He nodded and shivered, huddling close to Lance as they ran.

Lance’s house was enormous and beautiful, but Keith couldn’t appreciate it in the dark. He stood as Lance fumbled with the door key, then pushed open the heavy front door. He hurried in and snapped on the hall light.

A tall, slim, dark haired woman appeared in a doorway at the end of the hall. “Lance!” she cried, running towards him. “Where on earth were you? We searched everywhere. I nearly called the police.”

“Sorry, mama,” said Lance, holding out his arms and hugging his mum tightly. He kissed her on the cheek. “I just went to the beach and lost track of time.”

“For goodness’ sake,” said Mrs McClain, shaking her head. Then she saw Keith. “Who’s this?”

“This is Keith. He’s my friend.”

Keith smiled, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. He stepped forward and held out his hand. “I’m Keith Kogane.”

Mrs McClain frowned for a few moments after shaking his hand. “Oh! You work at Melvin’s, don’t you? I remember seeing you there.” Keith nodded. “I’m afraid, with all the family here, we haven’t got any spare beds. Perhaps you and Lance could share? Or you could sleep on the sofa, I suppose.”

Keith would much rather have slept with Lance, but it would seem strange if he said that. Luckily, Lance spoke up. “Mama, the couch is far too uncomfortable! My bed’s easily big enough for both of us. Come on, Keith.”

Keith followed him upstairs, his head tingling with excitement. They walked quietly so as not to wake the rest of the McClain family. Lance led him to the end of the first floor and softly opened a door, gesturing to Keith to come inside.

Lance’s room was big. The walls were pale yellow, and the curtains were white. His bed had purple covers, and a laptop and a charger were on top of it. A TV was on a small table at the end of his bed, and an enormous basket of DVDs was underneath it. Framed photographs of Lance’s family and a Cuban beach that was Lance’s home lined the windowsill. Books and clothes were strewn across the white carpet.

“You can borrow some of my pyjamas,” said Lance, taking them from a drawer and chucking them at Keith. “I’ll go to the bathroom to change, and you can change here.”

He left the room and Keith slipped the pyjamas on; they were soft and thick, and he blushed at the thought that Lance had worn them. He wandered curiously around the bedroom. One of Lance’s photographs showed his entire family; he was holding a child on his hip and had another on his shoulders, and he was giving a small boy in front of him bunny ears while grinning happily. Another photo showed Lance holding a baby girl in his arms, smiling down at her tenderly. Keith’s heart skipped a beat at how sweet it was. The photo next to it was a picture of a beautiful beach; the sand was as white as snow and the water as blue as the sky. The final photo showed Lance and Maria holding a trophy; Lance was shirtless, and wore an open white jacket and white trousers. Keith leaned in closer, admiring how brown and muscular Lance’s torso was. Then he realised that he was in Lance’s room, wearing Lance’s clothes, ogling a photo of Lance, and he almost laughed out loud.

Footsteps outside made him turn around quickly, and Lance came back in. “Right, let’s turn in,” he said, stifling a yawn. “It’s nearly 4 AM so there’s not much point, but we can get a few hours.”

He took the laptop off his bed and climbed under the covers. Keith climbed in after him, and Lance pulled a cord to switch off the light.

Lying there in the darkness, Keith allowed himself to blush, his heart beating fast. He was in bed with Lance. Lance was literally right next to him. He could hear the boy breathing, and feel his every tiny movement.

Lance yawned and rolled closer to Keith. He moved his leg, catching Keith in the shin, and Keith yelped. “Stop kicking me!”

“Get your elbow out of my side then,” mumbled Lance, wriggling away. Keith snorted and settled back down, pulling the covers over him more. He liked lots of cover when he was in bed, even if it was a hot night. Lance shivered as his back was suddenly exposed, yanking the covers back. “Hey!”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” grumbled Keith, snuggling into the mattress and closing his eyes.

After ten minutes, they managed to find a comfortable position and settled down to sleep. “Goodnight, Keith,” whispered Lance.

“Goodnight, Lance.”

It turned out that Lance was the worst type of person to sleep with. He changed position every two seconds, he snored, he grunted, and Keith was constantly being jabbed by his legs and elbows. Exasperated, Keith rolled over to face him and wrapped his arms around him to keep him still.

Feeling the contact, Lance stopped moving and snuggled into Keith, pulling him closer. Keith’s heart raced as he pressed his head against Lance’s shoulder. He reached up and laid his palm on Lance’s chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. This calmed him. Within minutes he was asleep.

Hours later, sunlight streamed in through the window. Lance opened his sky blue eyes, blinking as he became accustomed to the light. He didn’t remember the party at first, and was confused when he felt a weight on his chest.

Keith had moved on top of him in his sleep, and his head was resting in the crook of Lance’s neck. He looked peaceful and content, and Lance’s heart missed a beat. He smiled softly as he gazed down at Keith’s pale face; Keith grunted and squirmed a little before slumping against him again, and Lance thought he would burst with how adorable it was. Reaching up, he gently touched Keith’ black hair, feeling it with his fingers. It was perfect, like Keith. His steady breathing soon lulled Lance back to sleep again.

Then Keith woke up. He felt the warm body under him and his face turned fiery red when he saw that he was lying on Lance. He could have stayed in that position all day but he didn’t want Lance waking up and finding out, so he hastily rolled off him and leaned on his elbow, looking at the clock. It was quite early, but he should get home soon, or Hunk and Pidge would be wondering where he was.

Hunk and Pidge! Keith’s stomach flipped as he turned his phone on. The most recent text was from Hunk, five minutes ago.

**_Hunk: KEITH!! Can u please at least let us know ur ok!? I think Pidge is gonna call the police if you don’t answer soon, she looks stressed_ **

_Keith: I’m at Lance’s house. Sorry, we got here late and I forgot to text you guys. I’ll be home shortly!_

He sighed and slid his phone into his pocket. “Lance,” he whispered, shaking his friend. “Wake up.”

Lance groaned and turned over, pressing his face into the pillow. “Go away.”

Keith rolled his eyes before leaning down and blowing a raspberry into Lance’s neck. Lance shrieked and sat up, trying to get away. Seeing Keith doubled over with laughter, he dived off the bed and tackled him to the ground playfully. Keith was caught by surprise, but fought back and they wrestled on the floor, laughing.

A knock came on the door and it was opened cautiously by Lance’s brother Carlos. “Mom says…” He gaped when he saw Lance lying on his back, panting, with Keith on top of him. The bedsheets were in a heap on the floor, and both of them were blushing.

Seeing Carlos, Keith sprang off Lance and onto the bed, picking up his phone as if nothing had happened. Lance got to his feet and stood with his arms behind his back, looking awkward.

“”Err…I was gonna say mom said breakfast is ready if you want it, but I don’t want to disturb you,” said Carlos. “Please continue with…whatever you were doing.” He shut the door quickly.

Lance and Keith managed to avoid eye contact for about five seconds. Keith burst out laughing, but Lance groaned and covered his face. “God knows what he thought we were doing! I don’t think I can look at him without cringing ever again.”

Keith chuckled and punched his arm. “In a week or so you’ll be laughing about it.”

“Pfffft. Anyway, would you like some breakfast?”

“No, thank you. I already feel bad for making your mom worried, I’d better leave as quickly as possible.”

Lance laughed. “It wasn’t your fault, we both fucked up and fell asleep.”

They ran downstairs and bypassed Carlos, who was in the living room watching TV. To Keith’s relief, the only other person up was Mrs McClain. She greeted Keith cheerfully, and Keith sighed with relief when he realised she wasn’t going to mention the events of last night.

“Thank you for the offer of breakfast, Mrs McClain,” he said politely. “But I have to go home, my friends are worried.”

“That’s all right! But you’ll have to come again sometime.”

“I’d love to,” said Keith truthfully. He turned to Lance. “I guess I’ll see you soon?”

“Of course,” said Lance. “I’ll text you.”

Hunk and Pidge pounced on Keith the second he walked in through the door. “Tell us _everything_ ,” said Pidge, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the living room. “Did you fuck Lance?”

“PIDGE!” yelped Keith, covering his face. “Don’t be ridiculous!”

“Well, something spicy must have happened!”

“Not really. Lance and I just went to the beach and looked at the stars and fell asleep. Then I went back to his house.” He was sandwiched between his two friends on the sofa. Pidge stared at him.

“That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard,” she declared. “You lay on the beach watching the stars together. Oh my God.”

Keith blushed. “It wasn’t romantic. We’re just friends.”

“In Pidge’s defence, it does sound like something straight out of a cheesy romance film,” shrugged Hunk.

Keith couldn’t resist winding them up even further. “Then Lance and I went back to his house and I slept in his bed.”

“You WHAT?” squawked Pidge.

“Chill, it wasn’t romantic! There were no spare beds. You guys are looking way too deeply into it.”

His phone buzzed and he took it from his pocket.

**_Lance: Hey! Wanna come over for dinner tomorrow night?_ **

“Is that a date?” questioned Hunk.

“No,” snapped Keith. He typed a reply.

_Keith: Sure. What time?_

The day dragged without Lance, and Keith’s longing for him increased with every hour. He slumped on the sofa in the evening, watching a TV show but not really processing what was going on. His mind was racing with thoughts of Lance. Lance. _Lance._ At this point, even thinking of his name made Keith’s heart flutter and his stomach plummet. But it was no good, he kept reminding himself. He had seen Lance flirt with girls. And even if there was a chance that he was into guys, he would never choose Keith. Lance was loud and outgoing and sociable, Keith was shy and reserved. Sure, Lance seemed to enjoy hanging out with him now, but he was probably just glad to see a guy his own age, being stuck out here with his big family.

As his thoughts were taking this gloomy turn, the doorbell rang. Keith sighed and got up, unlocking the door and pulling it open, expecting to see a charity collector or tradesman. He didn’t expect to see a familiar pair of sky blue eyes, or that dazzling smile, and he nearly slammed the door again.

“Lance?!”

Lance grinned bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t really see you today, so…I was wondering if you wanna come for a walk? I’ve brought a picnic.”

Keith almost didn’t register what he said. The sight of Lance’s flawless face and gorgeous body against the pink and orange sky was kind of distracting. But he heard the words ‘walk’ and ‘picnic’ and could hardly believe it. “Yes, of course!”

He sent a quick text to Hunk and Pidge, who were in the back garden, slipped his feet into his shoes and followed Lance out of the door.

“I thought we could walk up the cliffs in the other direction,” said Lance, picnic basket swinging from his hand as they walked. “There’s a little bay up ahead, and we could have the food there.”

Lance could have taken Keith on a walk to the depths of hell and he wouldn’t have minded, so Keith was happy with this suggestion. “Want me to carry the basket?”

“It’s fine, thanks.” Lance found himself gazing at Keith’s face as they walked, as the light was sparkling on his black hair and deep purple eyes. _He’s beautiful. And hot. And sexy. Why can’t he be mine?_ “So, Keith, what’s your favourite animal?”

Keith answered immediately. “Hippos. They look cute and cuddly, but they actually kill around 3,000 per year. They’re the third largest land mammal and are native to Africa. They can grow up to 16.5 feet, isn’t that amazing? They’re so cool!”

“It’s pretty cool. But sharks are way better.”

“Sharks are scary!”

“How? More people get killed by hippos than sharks!”

“I have an idea.”

“What?”

“Race you to that tree. Winner’s favourite animal is the best. GO!”

Keith was fast, but Lance’s agility and longer legs gave him an advantage and it became obvious that he would win. As they neared the tree, however, he suddenly turned and caught Keith, picking him up like he weighed nothing and holding him bridal style as he raced for the finish. Keith yelped and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, clinging on for dear life.

“What was that for?” he huffed, as Lance set him down.

“If I carry you, we finish together,” teased Lance. “Then we both win.”

Keith turned away to hide his blush. Lance saw his reddening cheeks as he turned, and smiled fondly. _He’s so cute._

They continued to walk and soon reached the bay Lance had mentioned. It was quite small, and they had it completely to themselves. Lance opened the basket while Keith put down the picnic mat. “I’ve brought sausage rolls, sandwiches, pies and for dessert there are brownies.”

“That’s awesome, thank you Lance.” They flopped down on the mat and sat contentedly, gazing out to sea. A slight wind blew, but it wasn’t cold. The sun was beginning to set, and was casting a golden glow over the ocean. “We should stay and watch the sunset.”

“That was the plan,” said Lance softly. He had been looking at Keith, and not the sunset, and hadn’t even noticed how beautiful the sea looked.

They took the food from the basket. Their hands touched several times as they did this, and each time Keith felt like he had been electrified. He glanced up at Lance, but Lance remained calm. When they had taken out all the food and distributed it on paper plates, Lance moved the basket from in-between them so he could sit closer to Keith.

The sun was beginning to sink under the horizon now and the pair watched in silence. When it was almost over, Keith shivered. “It’s getting cold now.”

“Your jacket looks too thin,” commented Lance. “Here.” He took his hoodie off and handed it to Keith.

Keith gaped. “I can’t take your jacket, Lance! Won’t you be too cold?”

“I’ll be fine,” insisted Lance. “Please wear it.”

Keith took hold of it hesitantly and slipped his arms through the sleeves. It was thick and warm, and he pulled it tightly around himself. It felt like Lance was hugging him and he sighed, wishing that that would actually happen.

“We’d better be getting off, if we want to be home before dark,” said Lance reluctantly.

They packed the picnic away and walked back along the cliffs. Keith hadn’t seen Lance without his jacket before and he sneaked several side glances, admiring his broad shoulders. Lance hummed a tune as they walked, not seeming to notice Keith’s admiring gaze.

They parted ways just before reaching Keith’s house. “I’ll see you tomorrow evening, Keith,” said Lance cheerfully.

“Tomorrow evening?” questioned Keith.

“Yeah, you’re coming for dinner right? Or can’t you come?” Lance looked crestfallen.

“Of course I can come! Sorry, it slipped my mind for a second,” said Keith awkwardly. “I can’t wait, Lance.”

Lance bit his lip. “Me neither,” he admitted, looking softly at Keith. He seemed like he was about to say something else, but backed away and raised a hand in farewell. “Night, Keith!”

“Night.” Keith waved until Lance had turned around, then trudged back to his house.

It was only when he had stepped through the door and Pidge put her hand over her mouth that he realised he was still wearing Lance’s jacket.

“Do tell,” said Pidge mischievously, folding her arms.

Keith rolled his eyes. “I was cold, so he let me borrow it. I forgot to give it back, but I’m seeing him tomorrow so I’ll return it then.”

“I got your text,” said Pidge, as they entered the living room. Hunk was lying on the sofa eating cereal. “Picnic with Lance, huh?”

“The sunset was beautiful,” said Keith, deliberately avoiding eye contact.

Pidge nodded. “Of course it was. So, whose turn is it to pick the movie?”

It was Hunk’s, and Keith endured two hours of one of the terrible romantic films his friend was surprisingly into. He stayed up for a while afterwards, playing card games, but shot off to bed at the earliest opportunity. He tossed and turned, unable to forget what it had been like sharing a bed with Lance. He could almost feel Lance’s foot kicking him, almost hear Lance telling him to move over. He sighed, until he caught sight of the jacket hanging over the back of his chair.

Blushing with embarrassment, he reached over and tugged it off the chair, pulling it into the bed with him. He scrunched it up and hugged it to his chest, burying his nose in it. It smelled like Lance. He couldn’t describe the scent, but it made him imagine being in a cosy, warm café on a rainy day and drinking hot chocolate.

He was asleep within ten minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 26 th**

Keith rang the doorbell and waited, clutching the flowers anxiously. There was the sound of shrieking and running feet, then a woman shouting. At last, the door was opened by Mrs McClain.

“Welcome,” she said, with a big smile. “I know I’ve seen you before, but this is the first time we’ve met properly.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs McClain,” said Keith politely, holding out the flowers as he stepped through the doorway.

Mrs McClain took the flowers gratefully. “Thank you.” She raised her voice. “Lance! Keith is here!”

Lance came charging down the wooden staircase two at a time and landed with a thump on the floor. Keith smiled, amused. “I’m happy to see you too, Lance!” He held out the jacket awkwardly. “Uh, I kind of forgot to give it back yesterday. Sorry.”

Lance laughed and hung it up in the hallway. “Thanks, Keith. Come on, I’ll give you a house tour and introduce you to my family.”

The house was stunning. Although the living room looked like it had been stuck by a natural disaster, the pictures on the walls were beautiful and the sofas were large and comfortable looking. The windows were enormous, and the sea could easily be seen. The kitchen was spacious and clean and the dining room was dark and had a red colour scheme; paintings of red fruit lined the walls and a soft red cloth covered the huge oak table. Lance hurried him around the house, showing him the bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs, then introduced him to his family.

“That’s Carlos, my brother,” he said, pointing to a man who was sitting on the sofa with his feet up, watching football.

Carlos waved at Keith. He looked like Lance, except he was bigger and taller. Keith went red and stared at the floor, remembering how he had walked in on them in Lance’s room. Luckily for him, Carlos either didn’t remember or wasn’t letting on.

Alicia, his wife, was short and slim and had black curly hair. She and Carlos had two daughters, Alyssa and Alexandra. Lance’s uncle Anton and aunt Bonnie were also around, and were introduced to Keith. Mrs McClain was making dinner in the kitchen and Mr McClain was apparently out.

“We’ve got about ten minutes until dinner,” said Lance, taking Keith’s arm. “Come and meet my cousin and nieces.”

Lance’s cousin and Maria’s brother, seven year old Thomas, was loud and boisterous and never seemed to stop moving. He yelled hello to Keith and continued to race his toy cars. Then a small girl marched up to them and held out her hand to Keith. “I’m Alyssa and I’m eight and my favourite Disney princess is Ariel. Who’s yours?”

Lance laughed as he realised Keith was tongue tied. “I don’t think Keith’s into princesses, Alyssa.” He picked her up and swung her round playfully; she squealed with excitement then rushed off to play with Thomas when Lance put her down.

A smaller girl was behind Lance, gazing at Keith with her big blue eyes that were similar to Lance’s. She had the same chocolate brown hair, but hers was long and curly.

“This is my other niece, Alexandra,” said Lance fondly.

Keith smiled and leaned down to her level. “Hi. I’m Keith.”

Alexandra blinked and put her fingers to her mouth, biting the nails. “Hello,” she said, almost in a whisper.

“She’s shy,” explained Lance. He smiled at Keith teasingly. “In fact, she kinda reminds me of you in some ways.”

“I’m not shy,” insisted Keith, folding his arms.

“Don’t worry,” Lance assured him. “It’s adorable.”

Before Keith could process this, Lance had crouched down on the floor and was playing with Alyssa and Thomas. They were playing with a train set, and Keith smiled before seeing Alexandra out of the corner of his eye.

She was sitting by herself, fidgeting with a toy. She still had an anxious expression on her face and Keith bit his lip, glancing over at Lance. He was awkward with children, as he had no younger siblings or cousins himself, but since Alexandra was as shy as him he was sure that he could help her.

He slid onto the floor and made his way over to her. She looked up, startled, and went red.

“It’s all right,” said Keith, smiling at her in a friendly way. “So, how old are you?” He spoke slowly and quietly, as so not to alarm her.

Alexandra hesitated. “Six,” she mumbled, holding up her fingers to show him. “But I’m seven in August.”

Keith nodded. “Wow, you’re getting old, aren’t you?” Alexandra smiled and pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. “I’m eighteen.”

The girl gasped. “That’s old!”

“I know,” agreed Keith. “I don’t even have enough fingers to count it!”

Alexandra giggled again, and hugged her toy. It was a small, fluffy lamb with a yellow bow tie.

“What’s his name?” asked Keith, pointing to the toy.

“Lambsy,” said Alexandra, cradling him in her arms.

“Can I hold him?”

At first Alexandra looked like she would refuse, but then she nodded and handed Lambsy over. Keith held him carefully and introduced himself, then put his ear to Lambsy’s mouth. He nodded as if the toy had spoken. “Lambsy says he really wants to play trains with Thomas and Alyssa.”

Alexandra’s eyes widened. “I want to play trains too!”

“Let’s go, then, shall we?” Keith stood up and held out his hand. Alexandra bit her nails nervously before taking it and smiling up at Keith. Keith squeezed her hand gently and led her over to where Lance and the children were playing.

As he watched her squabble with Alyssa over which train to control, he felt a hand on his arm and turned his head. “Thanks,” said Lance sincerely.

Keith shrugged. “She’s a nice kid.”

“Yeah, she is. I don’t know how you did that. It takes me ages to get her to play with us. She must like you.”

Keith laughed, but felt a warm glow inside. He was always so awkward around kids; it was good to think that one liked him.

“DINNER!” yelled Mrs McClain.

Keith walked into the kitchen, where she was preparing the dishes to take in. “Would you like any help, Mrs McClain?” he asked.

She beamed at him. “Thank you, Keith, but you’re a guest. Lance should be helping me. It’s amazing how he disappears as soon as there’s any chores to be done! Don’t worry, Bonnie and Alicia will help.”

Keith shrugged and went to the dining room, where Lance was trying to get Thomas to sit down. He kept jumping off the seat as soon as Lance let go of him. Lance said something in Spanish under his breath and turned to Keith, rolling his eyes. “He’s crazy. Uncle Anton will deal with him.” He sat down and patted the chair next to him. Keith took his place, and Alexandra sat beside him.

The rest of the family came pouring in and the food was served up. Keith sat silently, shovelling food into his mouth as he listened to Lance talk to Maria, Alicia and Carlos. Everyone was too busy talking to notice his silence, until Alicia directed a question to him.

“So, Chris, where are you from?”

Keith swallowed a piece of food too quickly and promptly choked. Lance patted him on the back. Keith picked up his glass of water and took a long sip. His face was red with embarrassment. “I’m Keith,” he said. “And I’m from Texas.”

“What brought you over here?”

Keith’s palms began to feel hot. “My friend’s brother has an apartment here. He let us use it for the summer.”

“How long have you known Lance? I think this is the first time I’ve seen you.”

“We only met last week.”

“Jeez, Alicia, stop interrogating him,” chuckled Lance.

“I’m just getting to know him,” said Alicia. She looked suspiciously between them. “Are you two dating?”

There was a long pause.

“No,” said Keith.

“Yeah,” said Lance. “I mean like, yeah, he’s right. We’re not.”

“Oh, okay, sorry for asking.”

Keith felt uncomfortable. He wondered if Carlos had said anything to Alicia. He said nothing else after that. Lance took his hand under the table, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of it, but he let go too soon.

Keith was so full after the meal he could hardly walk, and joined Lance and the children on the sofa to watch a film. It was a Disney movie that Alyssa had chosen, and Lance was obviously familiar with it, joining in at key moments. He was snuggled up besides Keith, his hand on top of his, and butterflies filled Keith’s stomach. He hardly heard a thing that was said in the movie.

About halfway through, Keith suddenly noticed Alexandra wasn’t there and frowned. He got up quietly and went upstairs, hoping he wouldn’t meet any of Lance’s family. He found the room Alexandra shared with Alyssa and opened the door.

She was lying on her bed, curled up on her side. Full of concern, Keith walked around and kneeled beside the bed. “What’s wrong, kid?”

“I ate too much,” whispered Alexandra, embarrassed. “I have a stomach ache.” Her eyes filled with tears.

“Want me to rub it better for you?” She nodded and turned over onto her back, clutching Lambsy to her chest. As Keith rubbed her stomach gently, he talked about anything that came to mind. He soon got Alexandra to open up and chatter about her favourite movies, revealing that she found her sister’s Disney movies boring. She told him where she had got Lambsy from, and then began to share stories about her family, giggling as she related how Lance had fallen off his chair from laughing too hard at dinner last night. Keith chuckled. “Sounds like Lance.”

“Uh-huh.” She looked at Keith with her bright blue eyes, identical to Lance’s. “It’s better now. Thank you, Keith!”

“You’re welcome. Shall we go downstairs and join the others?”

She nodded and sat up, reaching for Keith to carry her. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging on like a monkey.

Alyssa felt jealous when they walked into the living room. “I want Keith to hold _me_!” she wailed.

Keith let go of Alexandra with one arm and obligingly lifted her up, holding one child on each hip. “Someone’s popular,” teased Lance, picking Thomas up so his cousin didn’t feel left out.

“Spin us like Uncle Lance does!” begged Alyssa, tugging on Keith’s jacket.

“Let’s see who can go faster, me or Keith,” suggested Lance.

“You’re on!” said Keith, beginning to turn. He sped up until the room was blurry, and the girls were shrieking with laughter. Alexandra was shrieking more out of fear, and held on tightly. Keith felt it, and tightened his grip on her until she relaxed.

He stopped spinning and collapsed onto the sofa with his eyes shut, pretending to faint. Giggling, Alyssa and Alexandra poked at his face, trying to get him to respond.

“Oh, no!” said Lance, going along with the game. “How are we gonna revive Keith?”

Alexandra’s eyes widened. “He’s not really dead, is he?” she said worriedly, patting Keith’s cheek. “I like him.”

Lance’s eyes twinkled. “Don’t worry, Alex. I have an idea.” He crept slowly over to Keith, then pounced and blew a raspberry on his neck. “REVENGE!” Keith squealed and shoved him away.

“You’re evil,” he said, throwing a cushion at Lance.

Lance dodged and picked it up, trying to smack Keith with it. Keith held up another cushion for cover and tried to kick Lance away, but Lance grabbed his ankles and pulled him onto the floor. “Get him!” he called to the girls, as he fought to pin Keith down.

Alyssa and Alexandra gathered as many cushions as their arms could hold and threw them at Keith. Keith yelped, squirming under Lance’s hold. He managed to wriggle away and picked up the cushions, growling playfully as he rushed towards the girls. They ran into the kitchen, squealing.

Keith held out a hand to Lance, who was still lying on the floor. “You okay?” he chuckled, as Lance stood up.

“Yeah,” laughed Lance. “That was fun.”

“I think I have to go home now,” said Keith regretfully. “I told Pidge I’d be back by nine.”

“That’s all right.” Lance smiled shyly. “It’s been awesome having you, Keith. Thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Keith ran a hand through his soft black hair, unable to drag his gaze from Lance’s deep blue eyes. Lance was staring at him with a strange expression, and stepped forward slightly. He hesitated, and the moment was broken as the children came rushing in from the kitchen, their mouths full of food.

“Mom finished her chocolate cookies!” announced Alyssa.

“Great!” said Lance. “I’ll get you one to take home, Keith. Three, for Hunk and Pidge too!”

“Is Keith going?” whined Alexandra.

“I’m afraid so,” said Keith, crouching down to her eye level. “But I’ll come visit again, I promise.”

Embarrassed, Alexandra nodded and put a hand to her mouth, covering her smile. Keith ruffled her hair and stood up as Lance came dancing in from the kitchen, three paper bags in his hand.

“Here you are,” he said, handing them to Keith. “I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Bye, Keith,” squealed Alyssa, hugging his legs. He patted her head, and bent down to high five Thomas. “See you soon, guys.”

He walked down the garden and out of the gate, and Lance had to hold Alyssa’s hand to prevent her from bolting after him. Alexandra clung to his other hand, almost in tears.

Lance did text later, when Keith was watching a movie with Pidge and Hunk. Pidge had chosen a weird sci-fi film. Keith had no idea what was going on, and was glad of the distraction.

**_Lance: Yo yo yo_ **

_Keith: Bonsoir_

**_Lance: oooh French_ **

**_Lance: wyd?_ **

_Keith: watching a dumb movie with my friends_

**_Lance: what movie_ **

_Keith: idk_

**_Lance: LMAO ok then_ **

**_Lance: I just put the kids to bed and now my family are playing monopoly but I went bankrupt a few minutes ago so_ **

_Keith: you absolute mug_

_Keith: losing to your family in monopoly_

_Keith: lmfao_

**_Lance: shut the fuck up mullet_ **

**_Lance: Maria cheated_ **

_Keith: you love my mullet stop lying_

**_Lance: never said I didn’t ;))))_ **

_Keith: weirdo_

_Keith: tell your mom her cookies are 10/10_

_Keith: Oh and Pidge said you should come to ours_

_Keith: If u want_

_Keith: Hunk’s a good cook_

**_Lance: Ahh sure_ **

**_Lance: thanks_ **

**_Lance: what date and time?_ **

_Keith: Tomorrow night? And idk just show up around 6:00_

**_Lance: okie dokie lokie_ **

_Keith: urgh you’re so cringe_

**_Lance: you love it_ **

_Keith: Sure I do_

**_Lance: ;(((((((_ **

**_Lance: I am heartbroken_ **

_Keith: good_

**_Lance: blocked and reported_ **

**_Lance: anyway keithy I gotta go_ **

**_Lance: family time and all that_ **

**_Lance: I’d rather talk to you tbh_ **

**_Lance: Anyway byee_ **

_Keith: byee_

“You all right?” asked Pidge. “You kept smirking at your phone.”

Keith blushed. “Yeah, I’m fine!” He turned his phone off and shoved it in his pocket. “Lance said he’ll come. I told him 6:00 tomorrow.”

“Great!” said Hunk. “I’ll make a pizza. Hang on, does he like pizza?”

“Who doesn’t like pizza?” snorted Pidge. “Keith, don’t date him if he doesn’t like pizza.”

Keith threw a cushion at her head. “I don’t know if he does, but judging by the way he practically inhaled everything on his plate tonight I think he’ll be fine with whatever we give him.”

 

Lance rang the doorbell at 6:20 the next evening. “Sorry I’m late,” he said, as Keith opened the door. “The kids wanted to come, too.”

Keith laughed. “Bless them. Anyway, come on in. Hunk and Pidge are in the kitchen.”

He took Lance to the kitchen. Lance stopped in the doorway and sniffed loudly. “Wow that smells amazing! Pizza?”

“You got it,” said Hunk, raising his hand in greeting. “Evening, Lance.”

Lance grinned. “Evening! Thanks for the invite.”

“Hey, our pleasure! Keith talks about you so much, it’s nice to finally meet you properly.”

“Ignore Hunk,” said Keith. Before Lance had had time to process what Hunk had said, Keith had grabbed his arm and pulled him over to Pidge.

She smiled and high fived him. “Welcome. The pizza will be ready in a couple of minutes. What do you want to drink?”

“I’ll just have water, please.”

Keith took him to the living room. “We don’t have a dining room as such, we just eat in here.”

“Awesome,” said Lance happily, sitting down on the sofa. “You get such a good view of the sea from this window!”

Hunk and Pidge came in at that moment, carrying huge plates of pizza. Lance’s eyes lit up. “That looks delicious, you guys!”

“Oh, Hunk made it,” said Pidge fairly. “He makes most of our food.”

Hunk grinned. “And I love doing it! Hope you all enjoy.”

Keith, who had gone to the kitchen to get the tray of drinks, placed them on the table and squeezed in besides Lance on the sofa. Their knees and hands were touching, but neither of them moved away.

“This is good,” mumbled Lance, with a mouth full of warm pizza.

“That’s disgusting,” said Keith, smacking him lightly. “Wait till you’ve finished.”

“Jeez, Keith, you sound like such a wife,” said Pidge. “Do what you want, Lance.”

“You’re not the one he shoots crumbs all over every time he talks.”

Pidge ignored him. “So, Lance, Keith says you’re a dancer. Got any shows or anything coming up?”

Lance’s face lit up. “Yeah, Maria and I- she’s my cousin- are rehearsing for a competition in one week. We fly back to Cuba like eight hours later, so it’ll be a long day.”

Keith felt like someone had crushed his heart with a sledgehammer. He sat stiffly, trying not to look like anything was wrong, but his mouth went dry and there was a burning sensation behind his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t.

“So soon? We’ll have to make sure to hang out again before then,” said Hunk as he cleared up the plates, not realising the trauma Keith was currently going through.

“Of course,” agreed Lance.

Keith opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, not trusting himself to speak. Lance was leaving in one weeks.

_One week._

_Oh God._

_What’s the point of telling him anything now? He’s just gonna leave and forget about me._

_One week._

“Let’s play a game,” said Pidge. “Lance, you can choose.”

“Definitely not monopoly,” joked Lance, hoping to hear Keith’s adorable laughter, but was greeted by stony silence. He cleared his throat. “Do you guys have twister? I love it, it’s so fun.”

“Me too!” said Pidge enthusiastically. She pulled the Twister set from their games cupboard and Lance helped her set it up. Keith stayed hunched on the sofa, his thoughts racing and his stomach churning.

“Are you okay, Keith?” Lance asked, turning anxiously to him.

Keith nodded. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom. I feel a bit sick. I’ll be right back.”

He was leaning against the wall, breathing slowly and trying to calm down, when he heard a knock at the door. He unlocked it and stepped back to let Lance in. “Hey.”

“I just wanted to check up on you.” Lance leaned down a little to look into Keith’s eyes. “Were you sick?”

Keith shook his head. “No. Maybe I just ate too much.”

“Yeah, maybe. But is there anything else wrong? You seem down.”

Keith avoided eye contact. “I just didn’t know you were leaving in one week. I….was enjoying getting to know you, and-“

“Oh, Keith.” Lance pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Breathing in Lance’s scent, pressed against his body, Keith closed his eyes and savoured the moment.

“I’m gutted to be leaving so soon after we met, too,” whispered Lance, lips brushing against Keith’s ear as he spoke. “I’ve never clicked with anyone that fast…I’ve had so much fun this summer, more than ever. But let’s enjoy our last few days. And you know, they’re not the last. We can meet up again, plenty of times. And there’s text, and video calls. Don’t spoil these days for yourself by being sad.”

Keith’s lips twitched, itching to tell Lance that it was so much more than that, that he was…fuck, that he was in _love_ with him and that he had fooled himself into thinking that possibly, just possibly, he might have had a tiny chance with Lance, to ask him out, hold his hand, even kiss him. But he said nothing.

They left the bathroom and ran back downstairs, Keith filled with fresh hope and happiness. Lance was right. He would fucking enjoy the next week. Make the most of it. And it was going to start with destroying Lance at Twister.

It turned out that Lance was really flexible; at one point, he went into the splits to get into position. Keith was strong and able to hold difficult positions, but he wasn’t flexible at all and it ended up with the pair of them left on the mat.

“Left hand on green!” called Pidge.

Lance practically bent over backwards, the bottom of his shit lifting to reveal golden brown skin. Keith felt his gaze wander, but steadied himself and leaned forwards to place his hand on a green circle.

“Right foot on yellow!”

Lance got into position with ease. Keith had to stretch to reach the nearest yellow circle. He held it for a few moments, then wobbled and fell on top of Lance. They both crashed to the ground. Lance sat up, laughing. Keith, who had landed on top of him, realising that he was basically sitting in Lance’s lap and jumped off, blushing.

“Lance won that one,” announced Hunk.

They had ten games in total. Hunk won 1, Pidge won 1, Keith won 3 and Lance won 5.

“Winner gets to do the dishes,” smirked Keith, and Lance pounced on him. They wrestled on the floor, giggling.

Pidge stood and watched, smiling, as Lance pinned Keith down by lying on top of him and grabbed his hands. Keith fought back unsuccessfully. She heard him whine, “get your fat ass off of me” several times.

Hunk moved next to her and bent down to mumble in her ear. “They are definitely in love.”

“For sure. Never in my life have I witnessed so much sexual tension.” She rolled her eyes and yelled at them. “GET A ROOM!”

They both pointedly ignored her. “Come on Keith, let’s go and do the dishes,” said Lance, trying not to blush.

“What do you mean, ‘let’s’?”

Lance had only gone home one hour ago, but he and Keith were already on a Skype call. Keith sat cross legged on his bed, staring dreamily at Lance’s face on his laptop screen. Lance was telling him a detailed story about a dance exam with Allura that had gone disastrously wrong.

“So I dipped her at the end but for the some reason, I completely lost my balance and stumbled backwards. I fell on my ass and as if that wasn’t bad enough, Allura decided to climb on top of me and just sit there. You should have seen the teacher’s face.”

Keith giggled. He tried to think of something interesting that had happened at college last term, but he doubted Lance wanted to hear of endless assignment deadlines and sleepless nights. “So, what shall we do tomorrow?”

Lance frowned. “Ah, I forgot to tell you. I’m going to be with my family all day. It’s my birthday, you see.”

“Your birthday?! You should have told me earlier, I haven’t got a present for you.”

“Don’t worry about that,” reassured Lance. “I’m not really making a big deal out of it. It’s only my nineteenth, I had my big celebration last year.”

Keith made a mental note of Lance’s birthday- July 28th. Lance continued to talk. “You can join me and my family, if you want.”

“It’s fine, we can do something the next day instead,” said Keith. He didn’t want to impose himself on the McClains too much- he wasn’t part of the family yet.

“Uncle Lance, is that Keith?” he heard an excited voice.

“Yeah, it is,” beamed Lance, picking Alexandra up and sitting her on his lap.

She covered her mouth with her hands, suddenly overcome by shyness. Keith waved at her and she giggled and buried her face in Lance’s shoulder, trying to hide her blush.

“Aww, what is it? Is it Keith?” said Lance playfully. “Do you like him?”

Alexandra shook her head fervently. Lance mouthed at the screen. ‘Say something to her.’

“Hi, Alex!” chuckled Keith.

The little girl gasped and looked back at the screen, her eyes widening.

“Who’s that?” teased Lance, pointing at the screen.

Alexandra pointed too. “Keith!”

Keith blew a kiss at her and she squealed, jumping off Lance’s lap and running from the room.

Lance burst out laughing. “I’ve never seen her crush like that on someone before.”

“She’s adorable,” smiled Keith.

They carried on their conversation until Pidge knocked at the door. “Keith, do you realise you and Lance have been talking for five hours? It’s 3 AM.”

“Holy shit.”

“Holy shit indeed. Hunk and I have just finished our movie marathon and are going to bed.”

“Why didn’t you invite me?!”

“We did, but you gave us a blank stare and said maybe later. Anyway, good night- or good morning, whatever the fuck.”

She left the room and Keith turned back to his laptop, noticing for the first time that it was pitch dark in his bedroom. “So, it’s 3 AM. I should probably…get some sleep.”

Lance was looking flustered. “Yeah, me too.”

They gazed at each other for several more moments, then both blushed and looked away. “Goodnight, Lance.”

“Goodnight, Keith.”

Keith hovered the mouse over the ‘end call’ button. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Definitely. Day after tomorrow.”

“All right. Sweet dreams.”

“Wait!”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Lance blinked, looking- strangely for him- like a rabbit caught in headlights. “I just wanted to tell you…yeah, I just wanted to tell you, sleep tight and don’t let the bed bugs bite! Okay, see you soon!”

He ended the call rapidly and flopped back onto his pillows, sighing. That was the perfect opportunity. What the fuck was he doing? What was his deal? He could get a girl’s number at the drop of the hat but for some reason it seemed impossible just to ask Keith out on a date. Every time he tried, he ended up saying nothing or saying something completely stupid.

Maybe it was because Keith meant more to him than anyone he had ever flirted with before. This wasn’t a situation where Keith could reject him and he would move on. This would take time, it had to be special, it had to be meaningful.

Fucking feelings.

 

Keith arrived at Lance’s house the day after his birthday, early in the morning. He hoped Lance was free, or his plan would fail. He hadn’t known what to buy Lance for a present, but another idea had come to him.

It was Maria who opened the door and she was happy to see him again. “Keith! I haven’t seen you in ages,” she said, hugging him. “Come in. Lance has just got up, he’ll be down in a minute. Would you like a drink?”

“Orange juice, please.” Keith sat down in the now familiar living room, surveying the scene; Alyssa had clearly been at work, as Disney princess stickers covered every surface. She was running in now, the sheet of stickers in her hand, and rushed to Keith immediately.

“KEITH!” She looked back and yelled to Alexandra, who was in the kitchen. “Keith’s here!” Then she thrusted the sheet of stickers in front of Keith’s face. “Pick one!”

Keith had no idea who any of the princesses were. He pointed to the one with red hair, as red was his favourite colour. “I like that one.”

“Ariel’s my favourite too!” She ripped off the sticker and stretched up on her tiptoes to stick it to Keith’s forehead. “There you go. Now we match!” she exclaimed, pointing to her own sticker.

“Thanks?”

Alexandra hung in the background, gazing at Keith shyly. He grinned at her and opened his arms wide. She ran over to him. Keith lifted her onto his knee and kissed her cheek, and she smiled, bowing her head in embarrassment.

Maria walked back in with his orange juice. “I see someone’s found you,” she chuckled, placing it down on the table. “Oh, here’s Lance!”

Lance was wearing a blue dressing gown, and despite having just woken up he looked as fresh and gorgeous as ever. Keith gazed at him in exactly the same way Alexandra had at him earlier. “Good morning.”

“Morning everybody,” yawned Lance. He winked at Alexandra. “Pleased to see Keith?”

Alexandra went red and hid her face in Keith’s shoulder. Keith rolled his eyes and hugged her closer. “Don’t listen to him, Alex. He’s just jealous.”

It was Lance’s turn to go red. He changed the subject quickly. “Is that a card for me?”

“Yep.” Keith handed it to him, heart beating fast. He hoped Lance wouldn’t find it cheesy. But Lance looked happy with it, and put it on the windowsill with his other cards. “I kind of got you a present, too. I was wondering…if you’re free today, do you want to come to the Aquarium with me?”

Lance’s jaw dropped. “Keith! That’s like, my favourite place! I’ve been dying to go again this summer! Thank you!”

“I just thought…you said you like sharks, so…”

“Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome. Do you think we could take your car? I’ll drive.”

“Sure.”

Lance rushed back upstairs to get changed, then they were ready to go. Keith got into the driver’s seat of Lance’s car, and Lance climbed in beside him.

“I think they’ve got some new species in since I last went. You’ll love it, Keith. There’s this tunnel you walk through made of glass and the fish swim over the top of it, it’s like being underwater,” said Lance excitedly.

“Sounds cool. So, are you into all marine animals? Or mainly sharks?”

“Oh, all of them! I’m probably going to study marine biology at some point, but it’s all dancing for now.” He hesitated, then asked, “Have you thought any more about what you want to be?”

“Nope. I’m just going to focus on enjoying college, and think about it later. There’s plenty of time.”

“Jeez, Keith, you drive like a maniac,” said Lance, gritting his teeth as Keith swerved round a bend.

“I drive in a fun and exciting way,” retorted Keith.

“Exactly. Like a maniac. Can we play a game?”

“Like what?” Keith slammed on the brakes as a light turned red, and they were thrown back against their seats. “Sorry.”

“I Spy.”

Keith rolled his eyes and turned to face him, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Seriously, are you like twelve?”

“I’m older than you. And taller.”

“You’re like, half an inch taller.”

“I’m 5’11, I’m pretty sure you’re like 5’0.”

Keith frowned. “5’6, actually.”

“See!” said Lance, folding his arms triumphantly. “Midget. Anyway, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with ‘r’.”

“Road.”

Lance pouted. “Are you psychic or something?”

“No, you’re just shit at this game. Now then…” Keith hummed. “Two words. First starts with ‘p’, second starts with ‘b’.”

“You forgot to say, ‘I spy with my little eye’.”

“Fuck off.”

“Spoilsport. Anyway. Is it…pancake box?”

“Pancake box?” snorted Keith. “Are you fucked in the head?”

“I’m pretty sure lots of these cars must have boxes in them that might have contained pancakes at one time.”

“Yeah, but you can’t see them.”

“Point taken. Is it pretty boy?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know, are there any pretty boys in sight?”

“Me, for one,” said Lance, scrunching up his face and fluttering his eyelashes. Keith laughed, then swore as a car cut in front of them. “And you’re not bad yourself.”

“Only not bad? I’ll take what I can get. And you’re not ugly either, but it wasn’t what I was thinking.”

This wasn’t strictly true.

“Tell me,” whined Lance, after two minutes of silence.

“Giving up already?” teased Keith. Lance shot him an unamused look. “It’s purple bike.”

“But there are no purple bikes.”

“Shit, you’re right. But when I said it, there was a guy on a purple motorcycle in front of us.”

“That doesn’t count, then, since we can’t see him now.”

“Doesn’t matter. We’re here.” He drove around to find a parking space, then they locked up the car and walked to the entrance. Keith paid and took the information booklet, then they were in.

The first place when they went through the door was a large hall with a glittery ceiling. An open fish tank was in the centre and children were gathered around it as a young man talked about the species.

“We don’t need to listen to that,” said Lance. “We’ll come back here later. Look, we go through that door over there and the route takes us all round the aquarium. The tunnel I mentioned is at the very end.”

They went through into a corridor with fish tanks at either side, which occasionally opened out into rooms. It was dark, and they could hardly see each other. Keith walked into a wall, and Lance burst into a fit of giggles.

“Where are you?” giggled Keith. “I can’t see a thing.”

“Your eyes will adjust in a minute.” Unable to resist, Lance tiptoed behind Keith and suddenly grabbed him around the waist. “BOO!”

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!” Keith jumped violently, then relaxed as he realised it was Lance. “That was evil.”

Lance, still with his arms around Keith’s waist, rested his chin on his shoulder and giggled. “Sorry for scaring you,” he whispered into his ear.

Keith was glad he couldn’t see his blush in the dark. “Evil,” he grumbled.

“Aww, need me to hold your hand?” teased Lance, finding Keith’s hand and taking it.

“You’re so weird,” murmured Keith, looking away and biting his lip. Lance’s hand was smooth and warm and soft.

Lance let go and pouted. “You know you love me.”

_Yes, I do._ “Pfffft.”

“Oooh, they’ve got clownfish!” Lance jabbed at a tank with his finger. “Look, it’s Nemo!”

Keith laughed. “You are such a child.”

“Do you mean to tell me you don’t like Finding Nemo?” Lance gazed at him with puppy eyes.

“I’ve not seen it.”

“That’s settled. We’re watching it tonight. Aww, what are those cute little fish over there?” He bounded over to a smaller tank, and Keith followed him. “They’re so small. Like you.”

“For the last time, I’m not small!”

“Yeah, you are. Excuse me,” said Lance, to two passing teenage girls. “He’s short, isn’t he?” He pointed at Keith.

The girls looked and giggled. “Yes,” said one of them.

“And handsome,” added the other. They went on their way, still giggling, and Keith folded his arms and blushed.

“Bet I’m still stronger than you.”

“Try and pick me up, then.”

Keith put his arm around Lance’s back, slipped the other under his knees and lifted him from the ground. He was surprisingly light, and Keith could easily walk along and carry him. “Told you,” he said, sticking his tongue out.

“Okay, now put me down before you drop me,” begged Lance, clinging on for dear life.

Keith put him down, smirking, then looked up at a sign. “Hey, this room has sharks in it!”

There were only small sharks, but Lance was entranced by them, reading the information on every tank and yelling interesting facts out to Keith. The member of staff in there seemed amused by his enthusiasm.

“Thank you,” Lance said to her, as they walked towards the door.

She smiled. “No problem. Enjoy the rest of your date. Good idea to come to the aquarium- there’s something so romantic about it, I always think.”

Lance went bright red and mumbled something before bolting out of the door. Fortunately, Keith was already outside and hadn’t heard what she’d said. “Lance, is this the entrance to the tunnel?”

Eagerly, Lance pushed through the black flaps. Keith followed, and his jaw dropped in awe. They were surrounded by fish, and the blue lighting made it feel like they were underwater. An enormous ray swam overhead, and Keith craned his neck upwards to watch it.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” said Lance smugly, pressing his nose to the glass and watching a crab walk slowly past.

“Beautiful,” said Keith. The lights were casting a pale blue glow over Lance, making his hair sparkle and highlighting the blue in his eyes. Ignoring his rapidly increasing heartbeat, Keith gulped and looked back up at the ceiling. A school of tiny fish were swimming overhead now.

Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and pointed. The ray was at the side of them, its body turned so they could admire its full enormous size. It was incredible. Wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist, Lance stood close to him as they both watched the ray slowly swim past.

“Look at its little eyes,” said Keith. “It’s adorable.”

Lance looked down at him, desperately wanting to kiss his soft black hair. “Yeah, it is.” He cleared his throat and stepped aside. “Next summer, I want to work here.”

“You’d be good,” said Keith. “They need people who are enthusiastic about sea creatures.”

Lance grinned. “Yep, that’s me.”

They had seen everything now, so headed back to the car. “Thank you, Keith,” said Lance, as he put his seatbelt on. “That was the best birthday present ever.”

“No problem. It was fun,” said Keith, blushing. He started up the car. “We are not playing I Spy again.”

“Pffft, fine. How about truth or dare, but without dares because we’re in a car?”

Keith thought for a moment. “So, truths?”

“Yeah. I’ll start. What was your first word?” asked Lance.

“Knife.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. Keith sighed. “I was in the kitchen, watching my mom chop vegetables.”

Lance laughed. “Makes sense. Your go.”

“Uhh…” Keith blanked out. What the fuck was he supposed to ask? “What’s your favourite colour?”

“Blue. But come onn Keith, you gotta be more adventurous,” said Lance. “That makes it more fun.”

“Adventurous, huh?”

“So like…if you could say anything to anyone right now, who and what would it be?”

Keith smirked. “I would tell Pidge to record the football.”

“Oh. My. God. Fine,” huffed Lance. “I’ll just look out of the window instead.”

Keith laughed. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his mouth smiled brightly. His laughter was higher pitched than Lance would have expected, and slightly croaky. Lance stared, a blush slowly appearing on his cheeks and spreading to his ears. _Fuck me. I am in love._

They had reached Lance’s house now and Keith carefully parked the car in the drive. Lance leapt out, unlocked the front door and barged in yelling “WE’RE HOME!” He received no answer, and frowned before snatching up a piece of paper taped to the table. “Oh, they’ve gone to the beach. They’ll be back in an hour or so.” He sank down onto the sofa. “You might as well stay.”

“Why, are you too scared to be on your own?” teased Keith as he shut the door and kicked his shoes off. Lance threw him an unimpressed look.

Neither of them could cook, so they made sandwiches and ate them in the living room. Having now been revived, Lance jumped up and grabbed his phone. “Let’s have some music.”

“Your playlist is bizarre,” said Keith, looking over his shoulder. “You have songs from the seventies in it right after Beyonce.”

“That’s because I have good taste,” said Lance. “Dance with me.”

Keith had danced with Lance outside a crowded café in the rain. He had danced with him at a party. So now, standing in the living room with the sun shining in through the curtains and Alyssa’s Disney toys strewn around the floor, it was no big deal. He smiled and took Lance’s waiting hand.

“I’ll find a fast one,” mused Lance, scrolling through some songs. “Oh, here we go.” He placed the phone on a table as the music started and took Keith’s other hand. Stepping backwards and tugging Keith with him, he began to sing. “Listen boy, I don’t wanna see you let a good thing slip away-“

“Lance! Do you have to sing?” snorted Keith.

Lance ignored him. “She’s a real nice girl and she’s always there for you, but a nice girl wouldn’t tell you what you should do.” He moved slowly, allowing Keith to see the steps. Keith tried to copy and tripped over his own feet, Lance merely laughed and caught him under the arms, steadying him gently. “Listen, boy I’m sure that you think you got it all under control. You don’t want somebody telling you the way to stay in someone’s soul.” He pulled Keith round in a circle, giggling at his surprised squeak. “You’re a big boy now, and you’ll never let her go! But that’s just the kind of thing she ought to know.” He began to move faster, his bare feet tapping expertly on the wooden floor besides Keith’s clumsy, hesitant ones. “Tell her about it! Tell her everything you feel. Give her every reason, to accept that you’re for real.” He held Keith’s hand above his head and gestured to him to spin. Keith tried, and Lance chucked and showed him how it was done, still singing under his breath. “Tell her about it! Tell her all your crazy dreams. Let her know you need her, let her know how much she means.” Keith fed off Lance’s contagious energy and danced along with him, feeling the music enthusiastically.

“When you love someone, you’re always insecure,” sang Lance, and picked Keith up. Gasping, Keith clung on tightly. “And there’s only one good way to reassure. Tell her about it! Let her know how much you care.” He put Keith back on his feet. “Tell her how you feel right now. Before it gets too late, you gotta tell her about it.” He wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and dipped him dramatically.

Keith was laughing as Lance pulled him up. “That was fun.”

Lance laughed with him. “It really was. Good job. Shall we try ballroom now?”

Keith blushed a little. “All right.”

Lance changed the song and showed Keith how to do a ballroom hold. There was some debate about who would lead, but Lance insisted on doing it. He put his arm on Keith’s back and took his hand, and Keith put his hand on his shoulder. Keith was much more comfortable now, as the movements were slower. Lance sang softly as they danced. “Bring me sunshine, in your smile. Bring me laughter, all the while. In this world where we live, there should be more happiness…” He smiled encouragingly at Keith, who kept looking down to see what his feet where doing. “So much joy you can give, to each brand new bright tomorrow.”

Keith’s eyes shone happily as he looked into Lance’s. It was the same feeling as he had had when they danced before, but more intense now after all they’d been through. Lance’s hand on his back sent sparks through his system, and he was close enough to admire every stunning detail in his face. His eyes trailed down to Lance’s lips, but he glanced away quickly and focused on the dance.

Lance took them round in a circle, moving slowly so Keith could keep up and not trip. “Let your arms be as warm, as the sun from up above. Bring me fun, bring me sunshine, bring me love.” They travelled gracefully across the living room, treading on Alyssa’s princess comics and Thomas’s toy car mat. As the song came to an end, Lance guided Keith back to the centre. “Let your arms be as warm, as the sun from up above. Bring me fun, bring me sunshine, bring me love, sweet, love. Bring me fun, bring me sunshine _,_ bring me love.” They were close, almost nose to nose.

Keith couldn’t help it.

He leaned in and his lips grazed against Lance’s.

Lance’s eyes widened.

Keith panicked and stepped away, hands flailing as he tried to explain himself. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. Lance, I’m so sorry for doing that without asking. I-“

“Keith!”

Keith took a deep, long breath. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s alright.” Lance stared at him, looking suddenly vulnerable. “But- why did you do that?”

“Huh?”

“Do you like me?”

Keith knew it was pointless to deny it any longer. The truth was out. “Yes. A lot. Sorry for not telling you, but since you don’t like guys and you have a girlfriend anyway, I thought I should just keep it quiet.”

Lance looked confused. “First of all, I like guys. And girls. Second of all, what girlfriend?”

“Allura? You said she was your partner.”

Lance frowned, then his expression cleared. “I meant that she’s my _dance_ partner. Not my girlfriend! I did have a little crush on her a few years ago, but that’s a thing of the past.”

Keith didn’t know where this was heading. But it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “Now that I’ve been honest with you, I feel like we’ll be even closer friends than before.”

Lance gave a tiny smile and ran a hand through his brown hair. “What if I liked you back?”

Keith’s knees went weak. “What?”

“I think I have a crush on you. Actually, I know I do. I think it started at the party,” shrugged Lance. “But although I’ve only known you for a short time, something just feels right. I’ve dated a few people, Keith, but I’ve never connected with any of them as much as I have with you.” He laughed, blushing. “Kinda feels like I’m coming home when I’m going to hang out with you.”

“That’s…” Keith sighed. “That’s really nice.”

“So.” Lance looked suddenly nervous. “Do you want to date me? I mean, in a few days I go back to Cuba and then you’ll go back to Texas. Are you sure you want to do it?”

“Of course I do,” said Keith, without hesitation. “It’ll be worth the pain. But do you want to do it?” He took Lance’s hands in his.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

A key turned in the front door and the McClain family came bursting in. “We’re home,” called Maria, running into the living room. She stopped when she saw Keith and Lance standing in the middle of the room, holding hands and staring passionately at each other. “Oh…”

The pair had no idea how to react. They panicked and released each other, then stood up. “Hello,” said Lance enthusiastically.

“Did you have a nice time?” asked Mrs McClain, hugging Keith and then Lance.

“Yes, thank you mom.”

Keith wanted to stay with Lance, but he didn’t want to intrude on the McClain family for too long. “I should be going now.”

“But you only just got here,” wailed Alexandra.

“Darling, Keith will visit again. He can’t stay here just for you,” said Mrs McClain fondly.

Keith put his shoes on and looked over at his boyfriend. “I’ll see you later, Lance.”

Lance winked at him. “See you later.” Then he mouthed, ‘babe’.

Keith rolled his eyes, a tiny smile on his face, and hugged Alexandra before making his way out. It was funny. Everything seemed so much brighter now, even the grey roads.

 

**_Lance: babee_ **

**_Lance: can we go swimming at the beach later_ **

_Keith: I can’t swim_

**_Lance: oh_ **

**_Lance: I’ll teach you_ **

**_Lance: u won’t drown_ **

_Keith: ok_

This was how, later that evening, Keith found himself running down to the beach to meet Lance. His boyfriend. _His boyfriend._ It hadn’t quite sunk in yet. He stopped when his feet met sand, and looked around. Where was he?

“BOO!”

Keith screamed. Lance laughed and gave him a quick hug from behind. “Sorry for scaring you. Again.”

Keith rolled his eyes and turned to face him. “I guess I’ll forgive you. Better not end the relationship yet, since we only became a thing three hours ago.”

“That wouldn’t be good,” agreed Lance. “Anyway, let’s go in the water.” He charged in, waited for a big wave and jumped into it. Keith entered slightly more hesitantly and Lance splashed water at him. “Come on, don’t be scared of getting your feet wet.”

“I’m not scared!” Keith waded in until the water was halfway up his torso, then looked to Lance.

“Swim, like this,” said Lance, kicking out with his legs.

“Great teaching,” said Keith sarcastically.

“Well, you’re gonna have to take your feet off the floor. Let me help you.” Lance swam over and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. He tilted him forwards until his feet weren’t touching the sand, but held him up so he didn’t go under. He was light, and Lance could easily keep him up. “Right, now kick backwards with your legs and reach out one arm at a time. Kinda like you’re trying to pull the water.” Keith kicked violently. Lance was showered with salty water, and spat it out instantly. “Tone it down a little,” he gasped.

Keith laughed, and tried again. He didn’t splash Lance this time, but he looked like an overexcited puppy trying to swim. When he tried for a third time, he did propel himself forwards.

“Great! Want me to let go?”

“Not really,” joked Keith.

Lance snorted. “I meant let you go so you can swim on your own.” A slight blush was on his face.

Keith nodded. Lance let him go and he swam about two strokes before sinking, getting a face full of water. He struck out in panic and Lance grabbed his waist, hauling him up.

“Are you okay?” Lance tried not to laugh as he gently brushed water away from Keith’s mouth with his thumb.

But Keith was laughing; laughing in the adorable way that made Lance fall in love with him a bit more. He covered his mouth, trying to stop his laughter, but his dark purple eyes crinkled at the corners and his cheeks flushed. It was the sweetest thing Lance had ever seen, and gave him an idea. He guided Keith back into shallower water and dipped his hands into it, splashing it all over him. Keith screamed as the cold water hit him, but immediately retorted by kicking it over Lance. A wave hit Lance at the exact same time and he was knocked backwards and went under the water; he didn’t surface, and Keith was scared until he was splashed with water from behind. He turned to see Lance grinning mischievously.

“I’ll get you back for that,” said Keith, and valiantly tried to swim towards him. He managed four strokes before going under, and Lance immediately helped him up.

They turned on their backs and floated lazily for a while; Lance tilted his head and looked at the sky, which was golden-pink and blazing with colour. The sinking sun cast pale golden rays over the sea, making it sparkle and glisten. The water was warm beneath his back and the waves could be heard washing over their bodies before crashing gently onto the sand. Seagulls cried overhead. The most prominent sound, however, was Keith’s steady breathing as he floated beside him.

When it became colder, they got back onto their feet and stood chest deep in the water. Panting, Keith looked out to the glittering sea. The sun was halfway below the horizon, turning the sky a deep orange. He looked back at Lance. They were close, almost nose to nose, and he felt butterflies mixed with a deep and satisfying love. Lance’s eyes were bluer and deeper than the sea, and his lips were pinker than the sky. Keith leaned in slightly, parting his own. Lance moved closer in retaliation.

“May I?” whispered Keith. Lance nodded and closed his eyes, tilting his head as their lips connected. Keith’s lips were slightly chapped, and the hesitant way in which he moved them suggested he’d never been kissed before. Lance pressed harder against them and reached up with his hand to hold the back of Keith’s head, his fingers ruffling slowly through the soft, wet black hair. His movements were slow, delicate and passionate, as though he was breathing love into Keith’s mouth. He wrapped his other arm around Keith’s soaked back, gently pulling him closer as he continued to kiss him.

Lance tasted sweet, with a hint of salt from the seawater, and Keith sighed a little as he parted his lips and tilted his head. Every part of his body was numb except for his lips, which were tingling; his hands moved forwards onto Lance’s waist and settled there as he raised his head, pressing his lips harder against Lance’s. The kiss lasted until they were breathless and had to pull apart, panting. They gazed at each other, laughing a little; Lance slipped his hand into Keith’s and held it as they waded back to the beach.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**July 31st**

It was almost dark; the sky was a faded pink and you had to squint to see things properly. The street lamps had not yet switched on, but they would in a few minutes. Standing outside the front door, facing the rusty black railings on the edge of the cliff, Keith shivered. He was wearing black sweatpants, an oversized red hoodie and a thick black coat; a plastic bag containing ice skates hung from his hand. He could hear the fierce pounding of waves against the rocks far below the clifftop, and far above he could see one or two stars, burning brightly against the darkening sky.

Headlights suddenly shone at the end of the road, and Keith heard the roaring of a car’s engine. The blue vehicle drove carefully until it reached where Keith was waiting, and Lance waved at him through the window. Keith pulled the passenger door open and climbed in beside him and Lance began to turn the car around. They were going to a harbour town a short distance away; there were several restaurants there, and an indoor ice rink. This was their first official date, and Keith’s stomach fizzed with excitement.

“I’ve never skated before,” Lance was saying, as he drove the car onto the wide country road that would lead them to the town. “But I think I’ll get the hang of it. I mean, how hard can it be?”

“It’s harder than you think.” Keith was feeling quite pleased to think that for once it would be him teaching Lance how to do something; he was clueless on the dance floor, but on an ice rink he knew what he was doing.

They drove on rapidly down the country road, flanked by trees. Few other cars were in sight. Keith opened his window a little, and the evening breeze blew through his hair. There were no street lamps out here, and he could hardly see Lance in the dark. He knew he was there, though; he could hear him humming under his breath.

It was surprising how quickly the scenery changed when they turned off the country road and entered the town. Now Lance drove more slowly, and had to pause at traffic lights occasionally. He kept a look out for a sign for the ice rink, and caught sight of it at the next junction. He took the next right, which led directly to the car park which was fairly crowded, although much less than it would have been in winter.

They got out of the car and Lance reached for one of Keith’s small, cold hands, holding it tightly as they walked towards the doors, almost as if he was afraid of Keith being snatched away from him. Keith loved the touch; Lance’s hand felt right in his. He was no longer someone who was as unreachable as the stars. He was Keith’s boyfriend.

Lance went to hire skates and returned to the benches where Keith was waiting. All hired skates were blue; Keith’s were red with black buckles, and he had already put them on. Lance sat down and tugged his on, then fumbled with the straps for a moment before looking to Keith. “How the fuck do you fasten these things?”

Keith laughed and reached down to help, fingers working deftly. He made sure they were tight and then Lance hesitantly stood up. “Hey, look, I can walk in them!” he exclaimed, taking a step. “It’s not as hard as I thought.”

“I wouldn’t say that until you actually get on the ice,” teased Keith, taking his hand and walking over to the rink.

Keith stepped onto the ice. Lance followed; the second his foot touched the floor he slipped, and would have fallen on his face if Keith hadn’t grabbed his hands and steadied him.

“Jesus,” said Lance, wobbling like mad as he clung onto Keith’s hands for dear life. “I didn’t know it would be that slippery.”

Keith burst out laughing. “It’s ice, Lance.”

“Pfffft. Anyway, teach me.”

“Turn your right foot like this, and push forwards.”

Lance tried to copy Keith’s movements but stumbled and nearly fell on his butt. Keith still had a strong grip on his hands, so he didn’t hit the ground.

“You look like Bambi,” chuckled Keith, skating backwards and tugging Lance with him.

“And you look handsome,” said Lance, leaning forwards and kissing Keith’s lips teasingly.

“Smooth,” said Keith, heart racing as he kissed Lance back and then pulled away. “Try and actually glide instead of just shuffling.”

Lance determinedly tried again. They skated round the rink, Keith going backwards and Lance holding tightly onto his hands, wobbling every so often. He naturally had good balance, and it wasn’t long until it actually looked like he was skating.

“You’re doing well,” said Keith. “Want to skate side by side now?”

Lance nodded and Keith moved to his side. Holding hands, they continued to skate, picking up speed as they went and gliding past other couples.

“So, how come you can skate?” asked Lance. “Like, did you get lessons or something?”

“When I lived with my parents, there was an ice rink like right next to my house, so I went most days,” said Keith. “They died when I was thirteen and I had to move away with my new foster mom. This is the first time I’ve skated since then.”

Lance squeezed his hand softly. “There’s an ice rink where I live back home. You could come and stay with us for Christmas, then we can go.”

“Stay with you for Christmas?” repeated Keith. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course. You can stay for the entire break, if you want.”

“I would love that.”

They skated until the rink closed. Afterwards, they were going to a small restaurant just down the road. Lance had chosen it, claiming that it was his favourite. They left the rink and walked down the dark road hand in hand; they could hear the buzz of the town just around the corner. There was a street light on the corner, and they stopped for a quick, passionate kiss before continuing on their way.

After five minutes, Lance stopped at a door that read ‘The Castle Restaurant’. The windows were dimly lit, and it wasn’t too crowded inside. Music was playing quietly along with the low hum of chatter.

They found a table for two and studied the menu. “I fancy pizza,” admitted Lance. Keith did too, and Lance suggested they get a big one and share it. “You don’t like weird toppings, do you?”

Keith shook his head. “Just cheese.”

“Great. That’s sorted.” Lance put his menu down and leaned forward on his elbows, resting his chin in his hands. “Isn’t this technically our first date?”

Keith leaned forwards and gave him a quick, soft kiss, only brushing his lips. “Yeah, I guess. Unless you count last night as a swimming date?”

“We were only there for like, ten minutes, so probably not.” Lance laid his hand over Keith’s, idly stroking it with his thumb. “Hey, it’s mine and Maria’s dance competition tomorrow night. You’ll come and watch, won’t you?”

“Of course,” said Keith. He didn’t say it, but the words hung unspoken in the air- that eight hours after the competition Lance would be in a plane on his way to Cuba.

“We’re dancing the Argentine tango,” said Lance. He laughed. “Bit different from the jive.”

“I’m sure you’ll do amazing,” said Keith.

Their drinks arrived at the table then, along with the pizza. Lance cut it into an even number of slices and pushed half of them over to Keith. “I’ll have anything you don’t eat,” he mumbled, his mouth already full of pizza.

“Bet you’ll be too full for dessert,” challenged Keith.

“Bet I won’t!”

When he had eaten all of his slices and one of Keith’s, Lance felt differently. “I feel a bit queasy,” he complained. “Let’s sit quietly for a minute and then leave.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, I might get a piece of chocolate fudge cake,” said Keith. He laughed at Lance’s indignant expression. “I’m joking.”

They each paid half of the bill and then left the little restaurant. Keith turned to go back to the car, but Lance tugged on his hand. “Wait, I want to show you something.” He led Keith down the main road, then turned the corner and walked down to the harbour.

The tide was in, and the moon shone on ripples of black water. Boats bobbed up and down on the waves, making soft clinking noises as they bumped each other. But the reason Lance had brought Keith here was the lights; strings of them, purple and multi-coloured, were hung all around the harbour. There was something about them that made it almost impossible to look away. Keith wanted to stand leaning on the rusty railings all night, staring at the twinkling lights.

When he had gazed his fill, he turned to look at Lance. “This is amazing.”

“Isn’t it?” agreed Lance. “After the beach, this is my favourite place in the world. The first time I came here, I hardly believed that they actually lit up the harbour at night. Then I came out and saw it.”

They stared for a while longer, then Lance sighed. “I guess we should head home.”

“Can I kiss you first?” asked Keith hesitantly.

Lance nodded and tilted his head, closing his eyes as their lips connected, hands reaching up to hold Keith’s jacket. When they pulled apart slightly to get their breath back, Lance laughed. “Are you standing on your toes?”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Keith, leaning forwards to kiss him again. Lance kissed him back and lifted him off the ground, one arm supporting him, the other wrapped around his waist. Keith was so involved in the kiss he didn’t even notice until it was over and, to his surprise, he was suddenly put back on his feet. He blushed, and Lance snorted with laughter.

“Let’s just go home,” said Keith, taking Lance’s hand. They walked back to where they had left the car, and Lance clambered into the driver’s seat. Then they were back on the road, heading towards home.

Lance and Keith continuously glanced at each other, throughout the drive. Lance gritted his teeth, concentrating on the road. At last he said, “God, Keith.” He pulled over into the next lay-by. Almost before he had taken his hands off the wheel Keith had grabbed his shirt and was kissing him. Lance kissed him back, holding the back of his head with one hand, leaning into him so much that Keith slipped backwards and they were lying across the seats. They continued to kiss; their mouths opened wider until the tips of their tongues connected. Lance was all that Keith could taste and feel, despite his back being pressed into a hard seat.

They pulled apart to catch their breath and Lance sat up, panting, as he took hold of the wheel once more. “That was…”

“Incredible?” offered Keith.

“Yeah.”

The journey home wasn’t long, although it was longer than it would have been because they pulled over one or two more times. Lance dropped Keith off outside his house. “I’ll pick you up around 8:00 tomorrow night, babe,” said Lance, taking Keith’s hand and kissing the back of it softly.

Keith’s heart suddenly ached a little. Tomorrow night, he would be with Lance for about seven hours straight, but after that he wouldn’t see him for four whole months. He sadly kissed him goodbye and watched him turn the car and drive back home.

**August 2nd**

This time, Keith had brought his phone. Luckily, Lance hadn’t been offended by this.

“But are you sure you want to sit in the dark for two hours on your phone?” he had asked, concerned.

“I wouldn’t miss your dancing for anything,” Keith had responded.

So now he sat, screen turned down to the dimmest setting, texting Hunk and Pidge as he waited for Lance to go onstage. He received several dirty looks from dancing fanatics who were seated near him, but he steadfastly ignored them. After the longest two hours of his life, Lance finally came onstage with Maria, who was wearing a stunning black dress.

Lance had been right when he’d said it was completely different. The whole tone was darker and more serious. It was full of intricate moves that impressed the audience, and some equally impressive lifts. When it was over, Keith clapped until his hands felt sore.

They received the highest score of the night, and were presented with medals. Lance kept catching Keith’s eye and doing finger guns, and Keith snorted with laughter every time he did it. _He’s such a goofball._

“Now for home, home, home,” yawned Lance, as they travelled back to his house in the car. Keith was slumped against him, his head on Lance’s shoulder, and Lance reached up and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair absent-mindedly. Keith gave a small murmur of content.

The McClain family had done most of their packing during the day; only overnight essentials such as toothbrushes and pyjamas had been left out. Maria, her parents and Lance’s parents went to bed straight away, along with the kids. Carlos, Alicia, Lance and Keith stayed up a while longer, relaxing on the sofa and listening to the sound of the waves outside.

“So, the next time we’ll be seeing you is Christmas, Keith,” said Carlos.

Keith nodded. “Thanks for saying I can come and stay.”

“Hey, no problem. The kids love you and it’ll be nice for Lance to have his boyfriend with him.”

Lance blushed. Keith, who was holding his hand, felt his palm go hot and smiled to himself. His boyfriend was adorable.

Alicia yawned and stretched. “Let’s go to bed,” she said to Carlos. “We’ve got to be up early tomorrow.”

Carlos obediently followed his wife upstairs, leaving Lance and Keith on the sofa.

Lance snugged into Keith, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. His eyes were filling up and soon enough tears began to fall, splashing onto Keith’s pale skin and running under his shirt. His shoulders heaved as he tried to stifle his sobs.

Keith hugged him tightly, rocking him backwards and forwards. When Lance had stopped sobbing, he reached up with both hands and gently used his thumbs to wipe the tears away. He kissed his wet cheeks, making Lance give a small smile.

“No more tears, Lance,” he whispered.

“I’m going to miss you, baby.”

“And I’m gonna miss you too.” He took Lance’s hand and held it firmly, remembering the feel of his soft, smooth palms. He swallowed. “I love you.”

Lance gave a small laugh and leaned down to kiss the back of Keith’s hand. “Can’t believe I haven’t told you that yet. I love you so much.”

“Hey.” Keith nodded towards the floor, which was more spacious now that everything had been packed away. “Last dance?”

Lance got to his feet and pulled Keith into hold, leading him slowly around the room. It wasn’t really dancing, just shuffling around and swaying slightly, but it was by far the most amazing dance Lance had ever experienced. When they came to a stop, he gave Keith a loving, lingering kiss on the lips then took his hand. “Shall we go to bed now, babe?”

“Sure.”

They ran lightly up the stairs to Lance’s room. Lance changed into pyjamas and went to brush his teeth. He came back and turned the main light off, leaving only the soft golden glow of the lamp. He looked at Keith, who nodded, and they kissed. It was their closest kiss yet, as though they were trying to merge into each other. Keith put his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him closer as he pressed his lips against his. Lance held Keith’s head with one hand, fingers ruffling his black hair, and put the other on Keith’s waist. Their heads slowly tilted left and right, lips working busily.

It came to a gentle end. Lance smiled and kissed Keith’s forehead, then his nose, before finally climbing into bed.

Keith climbed in after him and switched the lamp off. They were plunged into darkness. The only sound was the other’s breathing.

“Can’t sleep,” mumbled Lance.

“You’ve literally been in bed for two minutes,” said Keith.

“And I’m not asleep.”

They lay in silence for a moment.

“Are you happy to be going home?” asked Keith.

Lance thought. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, I spend every summer in this house so it kinda feels home, but Cuba is where all my memories and friends are. So in that sense, I’m happy to be going home. Are you?”

“I don’t even know where home is,” said Keith. “I guess it’s Texas, but it doesn’t seem like a proper home.”

“Well, you know what they say. Home is where the heart is.”

Keith snorted with laughter. “That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s true,” argued Lance, a smile on his face.

Keith rolled his eyes and snuggled against Lance, placing a hand on his chest. Lance reached up to stroke his hair. He kept planting kisses on it. Keith pretended to grumble sleepily, but a smile was on his face. He fell asleep in Lance’s arms, and Lance was out soon after.

**August 3 rd**

It was 4:30 AM. The flight was at 6:00, but Mrs McClain insisted on getting to the airport an hour in advance. The family shuffled around like zombies, doing last minute packing. Lance stayed in bed for as long as possible; even Keith was up and doing what he could to help. Mrs McClain had to practically drag him out from under the blankets; he blearily wandered downstairs and sat on the sofa eating a bowl of cereal/

“Looks like we’re ready,” said Mrs McClain, hands on hips as she observed the living room. “Boys, get the luggage in the cars.”

Carlos, Anton, Lance and Keith obediently dragged the suitcases outside. Maria did a last run around the house to make sure nothing had been left behind, then they were off.

Lance sat staring sleepily out of the window for the entire journey. He didn’t even stir when Alyssa began screaming because one of her dolls had been left in the house. Mrs McClain sighed and told her husband to turn the car around and get it back.

“We can’t teach her that she can get her own way by having a tantrum,” argued Mr McClain.

“I know we can’t, but would you rather she yelled her head off for hours in the plane?”

They went back for it in the end, but luckily they arrived at the airport on time.

“This is where we part ways, Keith,” said Mrs McClain, hugging him warmly. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you this summer. I can’t wait for you to come to our home at Christmas.”

“Thank you,” said Keith, hugging her back. He hugged Maria, who was nearly in tears, and shook hands with Carlos. He kneeled down and hugged the kids. Alexandra really was crying, and clung tightly to him. “Don’t cry,” said Keith, distressed. “I’ll be back before you know it. And you can speak to me on the phone, okay?”

The family fell silent as he stood up and looked at Lance.

Lance stepped forwards, a fond smile on his face as he put his hands on Keith’s waist and leaned in to kiss him. Keith reached up and took hold of Lance’s jacket with trembling hands as he closed his eyes and tilted his head, losing himself in the kiss. His mind went blank as the taste of Lance’s lips overtook his entire body. He wanted to completely savour this moment, so he could think of it forever. They pulled apart to catch their breath, then they were kissing again, and hugging at the same time.

“Dad, why is Lance kissing Keith?” asked Alyssa, screwing her face up. “Does he love him?”

“Yeah,” said Carlos, ruffling her hair. “I think so.”

Lance looked round at her, smiling happily as he hugged Keith. He turned to face him again. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too.”

Lance stepped back, hitching his backpack onto his shoulder. “I’ll call you as soon as I get home.” He reached out and took Keith’s hands.

“Have a safe journey,” said Keith. “I’ll see you at Christmas.”

“Lance, we need to go now or we’ll miss the plane,” said Mrs McClain, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

Lance reluctantly let go of Keith’s hands. With a last longing look, he followed his family into the terminal.

Keith stood and watched them go, his hands in the pockets of his red jacket. When they were out of sight, he turned and began to walk away from the airport. He thought about the feel of Lance’s hands as he held them, the warmness of his hugs and the sweetness and softness of his lips when he kissed him. Then he thought about Lance’s bright blue eyes and sunny smile, and the way he radiated joy when he danced. He found himself humming a song, one that they had danced to together.

_Bring me sunshine in your smile,_

_Bring me laughter all the while,_

_In this world where we live_

_There should be more happiness_

_So much joy you can give_

_To each brand new bright tomorrow_

_Make me happy through the years_

_Never bring me any tears_

_Let your arms be as warm_

_As the sun from up above_

_Bring me fun, bring me sunshine, bring me love, sweet, love_

_Bring me fun, bring me sunshine, bring me love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read (and hopefully enjoyed) this cheesy fanfic.   
> My social media:  
> Instagram- hunkisaleg (Voltron account I share with my friend)  
> Tumblr- http://keithsvoicecracks.tumblr.com/


End file.
